The Hunter's Love
by CelestialWings65
Summary: Charlie and Bella Swan are Hunters. Since Bella was 5, every summer she went to Bobby Singer's house and stayed for the summer with Dean and Sam Winchester and Jasmine Singer. Bella and Jasmine are best friends and have crushes on the boys. When things go wrong on a hunt, Bella moves to Forks to live with her father, Charlie. For full summary read the prologue. Thx!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Supernatural or Twilight. All I own is my OC's. This takes place in Forks, Washington (A few weeks after Supernatural Season 3 Episode 16 No Rest For The Wicked and during Twilight) The ages are the following: Dean - 26, Sam - 22, Bella - 18, Jasmine - 18**  
**Also, I am a new writer so if I make any mistakes or don't put enough details in my stories please tell.**

**Charlie and Bella Swan are Hunters. Since Bella was 5, every summer she went to Bobby Singer's house and stayed for the summer with Dean and Sam Winchester and Jasmine Singer. Bella and Jasmine are best friends and have crushes on the boys. When things go wrong on a hunt, Bella moves to Forks to live with her father, Charlie. What happens when a certain vampire starts to have feelings for Bella. Will Bella have the same feelings for the vampire or is she still hurt when her boyfriend, Dean dies and goes to hell? Read to find out what happens. **

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU AND ENJOY MY FANFIC.**

* * *

_**June 7, 1995, 10 Years Ago In Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A very impatient 8-year-old Bella asked for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"No," Charlie said getting a bit impatient himself.  
"When will we be there?" Bella asked again.  
"In about 30 minutes," Charlie answered.  
Bella hadn't seen her friends for a year and every year she comes down to Uncle Bobby's and spends her whole summer training, hanging out, and laughing at memories with Jasmine 'Jazzy' Singer and Dean and Sam Winchester. Bella then remembered the nicknames that her friends gave her. From Jasmine she got ' Isa ', from Sam she got ' Izzy ', and finally from Dean, she got ' Hells Bells '. She personally liked that one the most because she has a huge crush on Dean since she was 9 and Dean was 16. Bella loves going to her Uncle Bobby's house. To see her dad and Uncle Bobby and Uncle John talk about their hunting stories. Uncle John would even tell them about his marine days. Even though Bella isn't related to Bobby or John they still are her uncles because their dads are like brothers.  
Bella was immediately interrupted from her train of thought when she noticed the two-story dark bluish-grey house getting closer. In front of the porch, she noticed two different cars. One was a 1967 Chevy Impala also known as 'Baby' as Dean would call her which belonged to the Winchesters and the other was a 1971 Chevy Chevelle which belonged to Uncle Bobby. Then the police cruiser stopped and Bella jumped out of the car and ran to hug her best friend while shouting " Jazzy " and Jasmine doing the same and shouting " Isa ". Their fathers were soon greeting each other. Jasmine then left to hug her Uncle Charlie and Bella doing the same with her Uncle Bobby.  
After their little reunion, Bella couldn't seem to find the Winchester brothers or her Uncle John anywhere in sight. "Where is everyone else?" Bella asked wondering why the Winchesters haven't greeted her yet.  
"They're in the backyard training with each other. Uncle John is watching them to make sure they don't kill each other." Jasmine answered.  
Bella then grinned, thinking of a plan to surprise them. Jasmine caught on to what she was thinking and started grinning too. Charlie and Bobby both shook their heads at their daughters. "Well, you two better not get into too much trouble," Bobby told the girls who both nodded. And with that, the two men went inside the house and got themselves some beers and went outside to talk with John while watching the boys.  
The two friends who were like sisters and started to whisper up a plan to surprise the three Winchesters.  
Once the girls had their plan, one of them went towards Dean and the other towards Sam. Both of the boys didn't know that the girls were sneaking up behind since they were too caught up in their fight. The girls slowly made their way towards the boys and pounced onto them knocking all four of them down. The Winchester brothers were completely shocked at what had happened while the girls and the adults were laughing at the brothers' reactions. The brothers too started laughing along. They then greeted each other and spent their day training, hanging out, and laughing at all the memories they had together. They then told each other how their year has been. At around 10 pm everyone ate their dinner and went to their rooms where they would be sleeping to get some rest for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC.**

* * *

_**Present Day March 18, ****2005****_,_ Port Angeles, Washington  
**_  
A 17-year-old Bella got off the plane and found her way to Charlie's police cruiser. She hugged Charlie and put her luggage in the trunk and got in the passenger seat of the cruiser while her dad got in the driver's seat. While they were making their way to Forks they talked about all the cases she was on and why she wanted to take a break. She told him about Sammy being stabbed in the back (literally) by a soldier and dying instantly in Dean's arms and about Dean's deal and finally when Dean died from hell hounds. "So we buried him and we all just separated. I just couldn't take it anymore with the reminder of Dean GONE, so I just came here to take a bit of a break." Bella explained sadness in her voice. "Wow, I'm sorry Bells, I've never known," Charlie said sadly.

_**Forks, Washington  
**_  
By the time they were finished talking, they just parked in front of a small two-story white house. The two of them took out Bella's suitcases and took them upstairs to Bella's old room. Her room looked exactly the same from when she younger except for all the kid's toys. "I hope you don't mind purple?" Charlie asked. "No, not at all, I like purple," Bella replied. Charlie then left the room and Bella then began putting everything away. Especially her hunting weapons. She put a knife under her pillow and a box that contained: salt, a burn phone, a revolver, extra bullets, her old cell, and her fake ID's under her bed. While she put the rest of her weapons in her closet hidden.  
Just as she finished unloading her suitcases she heard someone pull up in the driveway. Bella looked out her window to see her childhood friend Jacob Black and his father, Billy. Bella ran down the stairs to greet her old friends. She was then gifted a homecoming surprise of a fixed up 2002 black motorcycle. "This is Mine," Bella said extremely excited as she couldn't wait to ride it. Charlie nodded before adding "Your homecoming present, I guess you like it?" "No, no, I don't like, I love it!" Bella yelled and hugged all three. The day went by fast as she caught up with her childhood friend.  
The next morning Bella was rudely interrupted by the blaring of her evil alarm clock. So she pushed the snooze button and went blissfully back to sleep only to be awakened by her alarm clock. She opened her eyes to see the annoying alarm clock blaring at her. "Shut up, you stupid alarm clock!" Bella mumbled to her alarm clock. She then got so annoyed that she might as well get up from her bed. So she pushed the reset button and got up and right before she left her room to the bathroom the alarm clock went off again. Bella stopped in her tracks, turned around slowly. 'I think my alarm is possessed!' Bella thought. Bella then glared at her alarm clock angrily and threw the alarm clock out the window. Bella felt happy for herself and went to take a shower and get ready for her first day of school. After the shower, Bella chose to wear a long-sleeved purple shirt, dark blue jeans, her favorite black combat boots, and her favorite black leather jacket.  
Bella came downstairs to get herself some cereal and sat down with her bowl, smiling happily at the memory with the alarm clock upstairs. "So... would like to explain to me why you threw your alarm clock out your window?" Charlie said with a small smile. At that Bella frowned and looked up to her father and said five simple words, "I thought it was possessed." Bella said calmly. Charlie just shook his head with amusement. " Well, I'm off for work so if you need anything just call my cell, I'll be back before dinner. And remember, no talking to anyone about anything supernatural related, including hunters." Charlie demanded to make sure he was clear. Bella nodded. And left for her first day of school on her new motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC.**

* * *

As Bella pulled up in the Forks High School parking lot, everybody was looking at her curiously. Bella hopped off her bike and took off her black, shiny helmet. She then walked past a small group of teenagers. "Nice ride." Someone said. "Thanks," Bella replied. Bella walked into the office. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," Bella said politely. "Hi, sweetie. Here's your schedule" The lady said and handed Bella her schedule and a map. Bella smiled at her then glanced at her schedule for 11th grade.

**English - Mr. Mason - Building 3**  
**Government - Mr. Jefferson - Building 6**  
**Trigonometry - Mr. Varner - Building 5**  
**Spanish - Mrs. Goff - Building 7**  
**Lunch**  
**Biology 2 - Mr. Molina - Building 2**  
**Gym - Coach Clapp - Gym  
**  
Bella looked up from her schedule and thanked the office lady and walked out of the office. She made her way to Building 3 but got lost. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie, your Isabella right." A 17-year-old boy asked. He had pale skin. black hair and brown eyes. "Just Bella." Bella corrected, "You need anything, a guide, shoulder to cry on, lunch date." "Uh, yeah I need to get to English, Mr. Mason's class," Bella asked a bit nervous. "Yeah I'll show you, I'm in the same class," Eric said happily. "Thanks," Bella said as she followed Eric to the classroom. As they came into the classroom Eric called out to the teacher, "Hey Mr. Mason." Mr. Mason turned from the chalkboard. "Ah, Isabella Swan." Mr. Mason said. "Just Bella," Bella corrected a second time. "You can take a seat in the back." Mr. Mason said pointing his hand out to the back row.

Bella wasn't very good at sports since she hasn't trained for a while as she hit the volleyball to her left and hit a boy in the back of the head who was playing basketball. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I told them not to let me play," Bella said apologetically. "Nah, It's okay, really. I'm Mike Newton." Mike said introducing himself. He had pale skin, pale blond hair, and clear blue eyes. A girl then came over. "Yeah, she has quite a spike, huh. I'm Jessica Stanley." Jessica had pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes. "I'm Bella Swan," Bella said shyly. Bella, Mike, and Jessica talked for a few more minutes and then went back to their class.

As Bella got her lunch she heard someone call her name, It was Jessica. "Hey Bella, sit with us!" Jessica yelled. Bella walked over to the lunch table with her tray of food and placed it on the table between Mike and Eric. Then from behind her the boy from the parking lot, which she recently found out was Tyler Crowley said " My girl " and kissed her cheek and ran off with Mike chasing after him. Jessica slid next to Bella where Mike was. Then a new girl came to the table and took a picture of Bella and said "Sorry, for the scenery." as she sat down. "The scene's dead Angela." Eric said, turned to Bella and said: "I've got you, babe." Once he left, Bella politely said to Angela "It's okay." Angela had pale skin, dark brown hair, and eyes.  
As Angela, Bella, and Jessica talked for a while Bella noticed a group of teenagers walking inside. "Who are they?" Bella asked her new friends. "Their the Cullen's. The tall, muscular one with dark hair, that's Emmett Cullen and he's with the tall blonde, that's Rosalie Hale. Then there is Alice Cullen, she's the short one with spiky dark hair. She's weird, she's with the blonde guy that looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper Hale. He and Rosalie are like twins. They're adopted by this matchmaker, Dr. Cullen, and his wife." Jessica explained. "I wish Dr. Cullen would adopt me," Angela said jokingly with a smile. "Who's he?" Bella questioned curiously. "That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, but apparently no one here is good-looking enough for him. Don't even try." Jessica said looking down at her tray.  
"Wasn't going to. Besides I just got out of a relationship." Bella said. "Ooooh, who? Need details!" Jessica said happily. "His name was Dean and he was an amazing guy. He's was protective of his family, would do anything for the ones he loved. We were perfect, a team." Bella said sadly with tears in her eyes. "Umm, what do you mean by were? If you don't mind me asking" Angela asked with curiosity in her voice. "Yeah, what happened to him," Jessica asked with a frown. "He died... protecting me and my friend and his brother from... a criminal... that broke into his house. I was staying over... one night with my best friend and... and Dean's brother." Bella said with tears coming down her face. Bella knew what really happened but the others didn't. Jessica and Angela both gave Bella a comforting hug. "Thanks, guys," Bella said with a small smile.  
As Bella walked into her classroom, Bella saw Edward Cullen. Bella walked past a fan and Edward covered his nose as if she smelled bad. She smelled her hair but she smelled like strawberries from her shampoo and conditioner. She didn't get it. Bella then gave Mr. Molina her slip for him to sign and he handed it back to Bella. "Alright, Bella you can sit next to Mr. Cullen. Bella made her way to her desk and sat down. Edward slid farther away from Bella. As Bella listened to Mr. Molina explaining the lesson, Bella could feel Edward staring at her. She faced him and whispered with irritation "Okay, do you have a problem with me or what. Just could you please stop staring at me!" Edward quickly looked away and tried to focus on class and so did Bella.  
Once the Bell rang Edward jumped out of his seat and quickly walked out of the classroom, leaving Bella quite confused and left the classroom herself.  
After her classes, she left the school building. She put her school bag on both her shoulders and hopped on her motorcycle, put her helmet on and started her bike 'Viper', she recently named her and headed home.  
Bella pulled up to her house, hopped off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. She walked inside the house and walked upstairs to do her homework before Charlie got home.

After Bella finished her homework she came downstairs and didn't seem to see Charlie. _'I guess he hasn't come home yet'_ Bella thought. So she then started making dinner for the two of them. After she prepared the lasagna, she stuck it in the oven.

Bella took out the lasagna from the oven and put it on the counter to cool off a bit. Just then Charlie walked in. "Hey, dad. Dinner's ready." Bella said with a smile as she hugged her dad. She then started getting plates, and silverware for the two of them. She placed the two full plates of food on the table. Bella got a beer for Charlie and a glass of water for herself.  
After they finished eating Bella cleaned up the dishes as Charlie put the leftover lasagna in the fridge and sat on the couch to watch some TV. After Bella finished cleaning up she went upstairs to take a shower and got dressed in an undershirt and some short-shorts and put her hair in a low ponytail.  
Bella then awoke as she felt someone watching her and she saw Edward Cullen staring at her. She turned to her nightstand to turn her light on and turned back, but he wasn't there. Bella sat up frightened. _'Do I have some sort of stalker or is it all in my head. But something's off about him, I just don't know what.'_ Bella thought. Soon after that Bella slowly drifted to sleep with her knife in hand under her pillow.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning her hand still holding the knife under her pillow. She let go of her knife and climbed out of bed and took a shower. Once out of the shower, Bella put on a white sleeveless top, dark blue jeans, black converse, a black and white infinity scarf, and her favorite black leather jacket. Bella then walked downstairs with her bag and sat at the table to eat her breakfast. "Morning Bells," Charlie said looking up from his own breakfast. "Morning," Bella said grumpily, remembering last night. "What's wrong, didn't get enough sleep. We're hunters and since you are on a break you can get all the sleep you could want." Charlie said with a smile. "Well, actually I didn't get any sleep. I had this weird dream." Bella said with a frown. "Well, probably because you're in a new school," Charlie said reassuring his daughter. " Well, I guess your right." Bella sighed knowing she was going to get to the bottom of this. "Well then, I'm off for work see you after school," Charlie said parting his daughter. "See ya," Bella said as she put her bowl and glass in the sink. She then grabbed her bag and left the house making sure she locked the door. She got on her bike and put on her helmet and left for school.  
Once Bella parked her bike and took off her helmet, Bella then walked over to Angela. "Hey," Bella said before yawning. "Wow, did you even sleep last night?" Angela asked with a bit of worry. "Not really, I had a weird dream last night. Kept me up all night." Bella said. "Want some coffee? I have another." Angela asked handing over the coffee. Bella nodded her head and took the coffee thankfully and took a sip. "Thanks, Angela, I owe you one," Bella said with a smile. Bella then headed off to class.

As Bella finished her lunch, she looked toward the Cullens table but did not see Edward. Bella wondered where he was and why he wasn't in school. She then headed to Biology. When Bella stepped in the classroom she didn't see Edward there either. She then seated herself at her desk and focused on her lesson.  
After her classes, Bella left the school building and rode her motorcycle home. She parked her bike in its usual spot and went inside sitting her bag upstairs on her desk chair and started her homework.  
A week passed and still no sign of Edward. So on Monday when Bella walked into Biology she was surprised to see Edward Cullen. She then sat next to him. Wanting to confront him. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Your Bella Swan right." Edward said as if nothing happened. _'Why is he talking to me.'_ Bella thought. "Yeah. Where were you? You were gone for a week." Bella hesitated with a frown. "Yes, I went to Alaska. To visit some cousins." Edward explained. Edward and Bella then begin talking to each other throughout the whole class. They walk out of the classroom and Bella notices his eye color, they've changed. They weren't black like before instead, they were a golden brown. But Bella didn't say anything. 'Maybe he's a demon. But then why is he so cold?' Bella argued to herself.  
Bella walked out to her bike and right before she gets on her bike to ride home she hears tires screeching. She looks up and Tyler's van is sliding out of control on the ice. Bella freezes and right before she gets run over, the van stops. She turns her head and sees Edward Cullen. _'How did he get to me so fast? What is he?'_ Bella asks herself silently.

Bella is sitting on a hospital bed while an E.R. doctor writes down everything on a chart. Charlie then storms in, walking directly towards his daughter. "Bella, I'm so sorry," Tyler says apologetically. "It's fine, really," Bella replies. "No, it is not fine!" Charlie yells at both Bella and Tyler. Just then Dr. Cullen walks in. "I heard the Chief's daughter was in." Dr. Cullen says walking toward Bella and Charlie. Dr. Cullen takes her chart and looks over it. "Your x-rays seem clear, so you should be fine to go home." Dr. Cullen says with a small smile. "Bella, I'm so-." Tyler starts but gets cut off when Charlie pulls the curtain between Bella and Tyler. "I probably would have been dead if Edward hadn't stepped in," Bella says. "He got to me so fast," Bella said again. "Your kid?" Charlie questions, happy his daughter wasn't killed. Dr. Cullen looks up and smiles then looks back down at the chart. Bella notices he's worried about something when she said that. Now she knows something's going on. "He wasn't even near me," Bella said trying to sound amazed. "Well your all good, hopefully, I don't see you in any worse conditions." Dr. Cullen says as he walks out of the room.  
"I got to sign some papers. You should call your mom." Charlie said. "What, you told her, she's probably worried to death?" Bella said knowing her mothers always worried. Bella steps away, dialing Renee's cell number. Until she hears loud whispering. She notices two of the voices. One is Dr. Cullens and the other is Edwards. Then she hears Edward says her name. 'Dr. Cullen, Edward and who else? . . . Rosalie! Edward's sister.' Bella notices they're walking away.  
At that moment she crosses the corner and calls out to Edward. "Can I talk to you for a minute." Edward nods his head and walks towards Bella. "What are you? You got to me so fast." Bella questions Edward. "I think you hit your head. I was right next to you." Edward tries to convince Bella. "No, you weren't. You were across the parking lot, next to your car!" Bella says loudly. "Well, no one's going to believe you," Edward says sharply. "I wasn't going to tell anybody," Bella tells Edward, trying to get him to talk to her. "Can't you just thank me and forget about it," Edward says coldly. "Thank you," Bella says. "You're not going to drop it are you?" Edward asks already knowing the answer, "No." Bella says with determination. "Then I hope you're happy with disappointment," Edward says as he walks away.  
_'I will find out who and what he is one way or another.'_ Bella promises herself as she dials her mother's number. Bella spent almost two hours trying to calm her mother down and that she was fine. Renee worries a lot.  
Once Bella finishes her call with Renee, she puts down her phone on her nightstand and goes to take a shower. After her shower Bella changes into her usual nightwear and slips into bed and quickly falls asleep.  
Today was sunny so none of the Cullens were at the school. Bella rode her motorcycle to the school and parked it beside Angela's car. She hopped off then Angela stepped one foot out of her car and whispers "Get in the car, we need to talk." Angela's tone seemed worried to Bella and she hurriedly gets in the car with Angela. "So what's up, Angie," Bella asks while using her nickname for Angela. "I know you're a hunter," Angela says. 'Shit!' Bella screams in her head, looking wide-eyed. "How do you know?" Bella questioned with hesitation. "Because I am one too. Well, I only get the facts about everything. I don't go into action." Angela said with a friendly smile. "Well at least someone knows how hard it is to blend in here," Bella said happily that she had a hunter friend to talk to.  
"So don't you think something's off about the Cullens?" Angie asked. "Yeah, I do. I'm trying to find out what though. Hey! Can you come over? We can figure out what they are together." Bella explained happily. "Yeah I can, besides it's Friday. We can go right now if you want?" Angie asked. Bella nodded. But before she stepped out of the car, Angie stopped her. "Wait! What about your dad?" Angie yelled afraid they might get caught and not have an explanation. "Don't worry, he's a hunter too. He used to be out in the field, but now he's like you, gives information to other hunters." Bella said smiling at her new found friend. Bella then got out of the car and onto her bike and put on her helmet. Then they both drove off to Bella's house.  
Once they pulled into the driveway of Bella's house, Bella led Angie to her room. "Nice room," Angela said looking around Bella's room with a smile. "Thanks. So are your parent's hunters too?" Bella asked. "No, just my dad and I," Angela confirmed. "Okay, so this is what I have so far," Bella said while showing Angela a huge chart that had different kinds of monsters and what they looked like. "Wow, you are definitely a hunter," Angela said with a bit of humor in her voice. They both smiled and then went back to focusing on the problem.  
They then started looking up possible creatures they could be, then denied them. Until Bella remember Jacob telling her a story of the Quileute legend at first beach. Bella then took her laptop and searched Quileute legends and clicked on Cold Ones. She read over it and gave it to Angie to read. They both now knew what the Cullens were. 'Cold Ones'. Just then Bella heard Charlie calling her. They both went downstairs. "Uh . . . hi, Bella didn't tell me we had guests." Charlie said glaring at Bella who just smiled. "I'm Angela Weber," Angela said introducing herself. "Well, I should be going. See you on Monday." Angela said before grabbing her bag and leaving.  
Bella then cooked dinner for the both of them and went to take a shower and jumped into bed, excited for Monday to see Angie and to confront Edward on what he and his family are.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC.  
**

* * *

**Monday Morning  
**  
Bella awoke the next morning, skittish of how she was going to confront Edward. She got out of her bed and headed to the shower. After her shower, she picked a rusty-orange colored shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and tall, light brown boots. Bella walked downstairs with her school bag on her shoulder and placed it on the kitchen floor next to her chair as Bella got herself a cinnamon pop tart. Bella noticed Charlie was nowhere in sight. She then saw a note on the fridge. It said: _'Bella, I left for work. I might be late, so I don't know if I'll be home for dinner. Dad.'_ Bella put the note down and grabbed her bag and left for school.  
Bella parked her bike in the school parking lot, got off her bike and took off her helmet. Bella saw Edward and walked past him towards the woods behind the school. Edward followed. Bella stops in the middle of the woods, waiting. She suddenly felt someone behind her. She knew it was Edward. She turned around to face him. "You're unbelievably fast, extremely strong, your skin is rock hard and freezing cold, and your eyes change from black to amber." Bella confronted. "Say it, aloud," Edward said. Bella froze. "Say it, aloud!" Edward yelled at Bella very impatient, afraid that she might tell someone of what he and his family are. That the Volturi might come after them. "Vampire." Bella whispers. "Are you afraid?" Edward questions. "No," Bella says calmly. Edward suddenly grows angry. "Then ask me what do we eat?" Edward questions trying to make her afraid. "You won't hurt me," Bella says with confidence.  
Edward forcefully picks up Bella and puts her on his back and runs up the hill. Bella and Edward were up the hill in less than a minute. Edward put Bella down and walks into the sunlight, taking off his shirt. " You want to know what I am. I'm a monster! This is what monsters look like!" Edward screamed. The sun shone down onto Edward and his uncovered skin sparkled like a million diamonds. "Your beautiful, you look like a million diamonds!" Bella said amazed at the sight of Edward. "Beautiful! No, I'm a monster, that's why we can't go in the sunlight. People will see we're different." Edward said. Edward and Bella talked all day in the rain and soon Edward dropped Bella off at home.  
As Edward walked Bella to her door he said "This Saturday I'm taking you to meet my family. Okay?" Bella looked shocked she had just found out he's a vampire and soon she would be meeting his family. "Sure," Bella said hiding the fear. Bella then walked through her front door, closing it. Bella saw Edward walk to his car, a silver Volvo, and drive off from the kitchen window. She went upstairs to think everything through. _'Edward and his family are vegetarian vampires, they don't kill humans. They drink animal blood. Carlisle turned them all. And now Edward wants me to meet his family. THIS IS JUST GREAT!'_ Bella thought sarcastically to herself. _'I am scared, I just got out of a terrible relationship where Dean died in front of me. And Edward wants me to be his girlfriend. Plus I'm a hunter, I kill monsters, things like him. Plus ain't I still in a relationship with Dean, we didn't actually break up, just died in front of me. Besides, I don't really like him. I just think of him as a friend.'_ Bella thought again. Bella took her gun out of boot and replaced it with her dagger knife.  
She then heard the front door open and close and Charlie calling her name. "Bella! You here!" Charlie yelled through the house. " In my room! " Bella yelled downstairs to her dad. She heard loud footsteps on the stairs going to her room. Bella then saw Charlie enter her room. " Hey, Bells, Billy, and Jake asked if we would like to come over for dinner. So you wanna go over for dinner? " Charlie asked explaining what Billy asked. " Yeah, I haven't seen Jacob for a while. It'd be good to see him again. " Bella said while nodding. " Okay then, let's go. " Charlie said while going back downstairs. Bella then put her phone in her back pocket and walked downstairs and met Charlie in the car.  
Once they got to La Push, they found their way to the Black's house. Charlie parked the cruiser in the driveway and they both got out. They made their way to the porch where Billy and Jacob were sitting. All four friends greeted each other and made their way in the house to have some barbeque. After dinner, Jacob and Bella went to his garage and started working on one of the cars and talked a little bit. A little while later Charlie and Bella then said their goodbyes and went home. Bella then went upstairs to take a shower and jumped into bed and immediately got hit by a wave of comatose.

**Saturday**

_' I was at the waterfall that Dean took me to on our second date. Dean was waiting for me in the lake by the waterfall. I looked down at my reflection in the water, I saw my white bikini. I smiled and dived in the lake and up next to the waterfall. I was in front of Dean, we swam for what felt like hours. I was so happy and then we swam behind the waterfall. But all of a sudden I wasn't in the lake I was in the same house Dean died in! Then suddenly Sam, Jasmine, and I were pushed against the wall by an unseen force, Lilith. NO! Then Lilith opened the two big glass doors and let the hellhounds in. They jumped on Dean, they clawed him up and killed him. Dean was dead, dead, dead! '_ Bella jumped from her bed, screaming. Charlie came rushing in through Bella's door. Charlie sat on the side of the bed, cradling his brokenhearted daughter. They were like that for about ten minutes, Charlie was telling her it was okay. Charlie knew what happened, Bobby told him and later Bella told him. " I have to go to work. But I don't have to, I can stay. " Charlie said quickly wanting to comfort his daughter. " No, it's fine. Besides I'm going over to the Cullen's house. Alice invited me. " Bella said partially lying. " Okay, but if you need me just call. Okay. " Charlie said. Bella nodded.  
Charlie then left her bedroom going to work. Bella got out of bed, covered in sweat. She then made her way to the bathroom for a nice warm shower. After her shower, Bella chose to wear a white t-shirt, burgundy skinny jeans, white ankle tops, and a blue jean jacket. Bella walked downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast before Edward came to pick her up.  
After her apple, she tried to push away all her thoughts from her nightmare last night. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Edward. Bella opened the front door and came out making sure she locked the door. Edward opened the car door for her, made sure she was in and closed it. He then got in himself.  
After the short drive, Bella saw the house. It was a beautiful, huge, glass house. They then walked into the house, " What, not what you expected? " Edward said watching Bella's expression. " No. Not at all. " Bella said a bit nervous to meet his family. They went upstairs to the kitchen. " Hi, I'm Esme. " A woman with light brown hair and brown eyes said. " I suppose you know everyone else from school and the hospital, right? " Esme asked. " Yes. " Bella answered. After meeting everyone, the most possible worst thing happened. " Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend? " Edward asked. " I . . . I . . . I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't. " Bella said with tears falling from her eyes. " Why, because he's a vampire! We're vampires! " Rosalie screamed at Bella. Bella was taken back. " No, not at all. " Bella said hurt. " Then why! " Rosalie screamed again. " Because . . . because I'm trying to get over the death of my boyfriend! Are you happy! " Bella yelled before storming from the house and running home in the now rainy outdoors.  
As Bella slammed the front door shut, her phone rang. She checked Caller ID. It was from Edward. She hit ignore and went upstairs to take a warm shower.

" Look what you did, Rose! " Edward screamed at Rosalie. Rosalie felt bad, she never knew her former boyfriend died. " Now she won't even answer me! Way to go, Rose. Are you happy now!? " Edward asked his adopted sister. Rosalie then left the house and drove to Bella's to apologize.

Once Rose reached the front door, she knocked loudly three times. Bella came downstairs with her still wet hair down her now dry white top. She wore a now dry white sweatshirt, floral leggings, and burgundy socks. Bella then opened the door to be surprised to see Rosalie standing outside in the rain. " What do you want, wanna hurt me even more? " Bella said angrily. " No, I came to apologize. Can I come in, please? " Rosalie said with a hopeful smile and sad eyes. Bella opened the door wider for Rosalie to come in. They both sat at the couch in the living room. " I am so sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were just leading him on and then break up with him when he least expected it. " Rosalie said sadly. " You really think I would do that? " Rosalie nodded " I would never do that to him. I don't love him, I'm just curious. Besides, I think of him more like a friend, you know? " Bella asked. Rosalie nodded. " So . . . do you accept my apology? " Rosalie asked hopefully. Bella nodded.  
Bella and Rosalie then began talking until . . . " I have to tell you something. I'm a . . . hunter. But before you say anything just let me explain. " Rose nodded. " I was going to attack you all when I found out you were vampires, but . . . when Edward told me you were vegetarians, that you didn't kill humans, I chose not to. And I'm going to make sure no hunter goes after you. Okay? " Bella explained. " Okay. Thank you. " Rosalie said with a smile. " Also could you not tell anyone? I don't want them to know yet, I'll tell them when I'm ready. " Bella added. " Okay, I'll make sure no one finds out. " Rosalie promised. " Thank you. " Bella thanked. Bella and Rosalie then began talking about their pasts and comforting each other.  
After they talked, Rose left and Bella went to bed feeling exhausted from the long day.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

_' Dean was waiting for me in the lake by the waterfall again. I looked down at my reflection in the water, I saw my white bikini. I smiled and dived in the lake and up next to the waterfall. I was in front of Dean, we swam for what felt like hours. I was so happy and then we swam behind the waterfall. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't hear me. It's as if he's trying to warn me that something was going to happen, but I don't know what. But all of a sudden I wasn't in the lake I was in the same house Dean died in! Then suddenly Sam, Jasmine, and I were pushed against the wall by an unseen force, Lilith. NO! Then Lilith opened the two big glass doors and let the hellhounds in. They jumped on Dean, they clawed him up and killed him again. No! Dean was Dead! Dead! '_ Bella then jumped up from her bed covered in sticky, warm sweat. She got out of her bed and took a shower. After her shower Bella could see that the weather was going to be cloudy and possibly rainy, so she decided to wear a berry purple spaghetti strap shirt, black leggings, black ankle boots with a two-inch heel, a beige sweater, and two silver arrow bracelets.  
Bella walked downstairs and saw a note from Charlie._ ' Bella, I went fishing with Harry Clearwater, so if you need anything just call my cell. Also, we might be having fish for dinner with the Clearwater's. Dad '_  
Bella put the note back on the counter and grabbed some cereal for breakfast. After Bella put the empty bowl in the sink, she turned around and saw a demon! Bella took a gun from under the kitchen table. " The time will be soon. " The demon said and vanished. Bella was confused, what did the demon mean. At that moment Bella heard her cell ring and grabbed it. It was Rosalie, she wanted Bella to come over and show her around the house. Bella agreed and hopped on her bike and rode to the Cullen's.  
Once Bella parked her bike in the long driveway, she made her way up the porch. But before she could knock Esme opened the door. " Bella, hi. Come on in. " Bella came in the house and was brought to the living room where everyone was except Rosalie. "Bella, what are you doing here? " Edward asked. " I'm here to see Rose. She texted me. Is she here? " Bella asked politely. " Um . . . yeah, but why Rosalie, and how she'd get your number? " Edward asked weirded out. " Because I gave it to her. " Bella said. " Bella, could I talk to you in private? " Jasper asked. Bella nodded. Jasper put Bella on his back and ran into the woods. Once they were far enough from the house so no one could hear them, Jasper, then asked " What happened? " Bella was confused. " What do you mean, nothing's wrong. " Bella said hiding her fear. " Your eyes, they hold pain, like a warrior. But your young, so tell me what happened to you to have such a huge effect. " Jasper said convincing her to tell him. Bella then told Jasper her story. " Bella, I'm so sorry. If you want I could help you with your PTSD? " Jasper asked wanting to help her. Bella nodded.  
The two made their way back to the house, knowing not to speak of their conversation to anyone except Rosalie. Once they were in the house Rose came downstairs and went to hug her friend. She looked at Jasper, then to Bella as if saying _' Does he know? '_ Bella nodded. Rosalie smiled, glad she didn't have to keep the secret from her brother. Rose then showed Bella around the house.

Bella woke horribly as she kept having the same dream turning into the nightmare every night. Bella decided to just take a shower and put on a dry set of clothes of a grey long-sleeved shirt that said ' Need More Sleep ' on it, black jeans, and black high top converse. After Bella changed she decided to make pancakes for her dad and herself since it was 5:30 in the morning. Bella decided on making blueberry pancakes.  
Thirty minutes later, Bella had finished the pancakes and began to set the table. Just as she was putting the plates down, Charlie appeared in his uniform for work. " Hey dad, breakfast is ready. I made blueberry pancakes. " Bella said. " Thanks, when did you get up? " Charlie questioned. " Around 5:00 in the morning, couldn't sleep. " Bella said sitting down. After they ate Charlie put their dishes in the sink and left for work. Bella made sure everything was locked and then left for school.  
Bella parked her bike in the school parking lot then walked over to Rose and Jasper and talked about normal things and things from their pasts. All the other Cullen's were very confused that Rosalie actually liked Bella. Especially Edward.

After school Bella came home and parked her bike and noticed Edward's Volvo. " What are you doing here? " Bella asked curiously. Edward walked towards her. " Bella I love you. And it would be an honor if you would be my girlfriend. " Edward said honestly. Bella thought for a minute. " Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. But I don't want you to control me, okay?" Bella told Edward. " Okay. " Edward said happily. He kissed Bella and he went to tell his family while she went to make dinner for Charlie and Bella.  
A few days later Bella had joined Edward and his family to a game of baseball. Edward pulled up to a huge field surrounded by the woods with Bella in the passenger seat. The whole family was there. Carlisle and Rose were picking who would go first. Rosalie was batting first. " It's time! " Alice yelled out. Rose smashed the ball with the bat, having it soar through the sky, deep into the woods. " That's a home run, isn't it? " Bella asked Esme. " Edward's very fast. The fastest in the family. " Esme said smiling. Edward threw the ball from the woods to Esme. She caught it with ease, just a second before Rose hit home base. " Your out. " Bella said while smiling at her friend and giving her a look that said _' Don't be pissed at me, be pissed at Edward, I was rooting for you too win '_. Rose then smiled and said " Thank you. " Bella smiled. Next to bat was Carlisle, who got to second base then once Jasper hit the ball, he went home.  
Rose was batting again and she hit hard. She was running to second when Alice had a vision. Three nomads. Edward saw and ran to Bella. He was about to run her out of the field but was stopped by Carlisle who said " No, it's too late. Their coming. " Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper all looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Edward couldn't read their minds, they were blocking him out. Bella put her hair down and stood behind Rose and Jasper.  
Then the nomads came out of the woods. The Cullen's and nomads were face to face. The one in the middle introduced themselves. " I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James. " Laurent introduced. Laurent was a dark-skinned man and had long dark brown dreaded hair. Victoria had pale-white skin and fiery red, curly hair. Finally, James, who had pale skin and dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. They all were barefoot and all had crimson colored eyes.  
Suddenly a strong wind blows which causes Bella's scent to be sniffed out by James, a hunter. " You brought a snack. " James said viciously. All the Cullen's jumped forward with Bella guarded by Rosalie and Jasper. " The girl is with us. " Carlisle said " Yes, we won't harm her. James! Victoria! Leave the girl, we have hunted enough here. " Laurent said to his acquaintances. They left into the woods and the Cullen's followed them, while Rose and Edward went to take Bella to the house.  
They all met at the house and saw Laurent, who nodded to Jasper and Rosalie. He then went to whisper to Bella. " Et custodiet te et amicos, et Winchesters ad te referre. Ego promitto tibi non nocere eis. " ( I will watch over your friends, the Winchesters and report back to you. I promise I won't hurt them. ) Laurent whispered. Bella smiled and watched Laurent leave. " What did he say? " Edward asked curiously. " He said good luck. I hope you don't die. " Bella said looking at Rose and Jasper, giving the two ' I'll tell you later " look.  
Alice, Bella, and Jasper traveled to Arizona and stayed at a hotel to keep Bella as far away from Forks. While Alice and Jasper checked themselves out at the front desk, Bella received a call. Caller ID said, Mom. Bella answered it and was taken back. Her mother was the bait to get Bella to her old ballet studio. Ten minutes later, Bella walked into the studio and ran to where her mother's voice was heard. But it was a trap as she saw the old home movie. She heard the voice that belonged to James. It made her skin crawl. Bella took out a gun hidden in her boot and started shooting at James. Although it was doing nothing. She then ran out of ammunition and threw her gun to the side and took out her knife from her other boot and tried to stab it into James' eye. But before she could, James caught her hand and threw her back hitting a mirror and shattering it.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she heard the doors burst open hoping it was the Cullen's and not Victoria. She turned her head fighting the pain pinging in her head, she saw Sam. Sam took his machete and sliced off James' head, put the machete back in its place and picked Bella up. He put Bella in the back of the Impala and drove her to the hospital knowing she lost blood. The next thing Bella saw was Sam smiling down at Bella and slightly hearing that she's gonna be okay.  
Bella woke up in a hospital bed. She tried to remember what happened and how she got to the hospital. Everything came back to her. She jumped up and started pushing the nurse's button frantically, wanting to know it was true. Carlisle came rushing in the room. " Bella are you okay? " Carlisle asked scared for Bella. " How did I get here? What happened to James? " Bella questioned frantically. " Some man in his early twenties brought you in. As for James, we found him beheaded in the ballet studio. Jasper and Emmett burned him. We then found your blood on the floor and Edward was frantic, he thought you were kidnapped. I called the local hospital to find out if you were here and they confirmed. " Carlisle explained. Bella smiled and thanked Carlisle and fell back to sleep.  
A week later Bella went to prom with Edward in a blue dress and black heels. While Edward had Bella all for himself, although he was acting like Bella was glass which she did not like. So Bella then began thinking about the Winchesters and her friends and her old life that she wishes to go back to.

Everything was okay until Bella's 18th birthday party Alice had thrown at the Cullen's house. After the terrible party, Bella came home from school and saw Edward near the woods. Bella walked towards Edward wondering why he was here and not at school. " Let's take a walk, shall we? " Edward said walking into the woods. Bella followed. Once they stopped Edward faced Bella. " I'm sorry, but my family needs to leave. I can't protect you from them. We're leaving. " Edward said unemotionally. " What, no. You can't always protect me. Just stop, don't leave, please. " Bella pleaded, playing along. " You don't understand, I don't love you, Bella, I never loved you. You were just a human to play with. I'm sorry you got too attached. " Edward said. " You don't love me. " Bella said slowly saddened. She never really liked him after the James incident. He started following her, calling her every five minutes to know where she was. She was glad he was leaving, just sad that he's dragging his family away, especially Rose and Jasper. " Goodbye, Bella. You will never see us again, it'll be as if we never existed. " Edward said. He then speeded away.  
Bella tried to follow him but couldn't keep up. She then fell to her knees crying. She then lost the family that cared for her, that didn't want to kill her, and weren't hunters.  
Darkness came shortly after. Charlie was looking for his missing daughter, afraid that a demon might've taken her. A few minutes later, Sam Uley came out of the woods with an unconscious Bella in his arms. Charlie ran over and took Bella and brought her to her room. He hadn't seen Bella like this since Dean died.

It's been four months since Edward took the vampire family she cared for since then she began training again. Charlie had called Bobby about Bella. He then asked about Jasmine. " She's okay, but - I don't know. " Bobby said. " What is it, tell me. " Charlie said trying to find out what Bobby is trying to say. " We think Dean's alive, that he was brought back to life. We think Sam has something to do with it, so I got some hunters keeping an eye on them. " Bobby explained. " Jasmine is coming down in two weeks so if Bella wants, the two could go out and find them. " Bobby said. Charlie and Bobby agreed and said their goodbyes.  
Charlie told Bella everything that Bobby told him hoping that might get her out of this zombie state. But instead, it put her in an emotional rollercoaster of happiness and anger. " He's alive! " Bella said happily, " Then why didn't he tell me, doesn't he care about me! " Bella yelled crying with anger and sadness, " Maybe Sammy found a spell or something to bring him back! " Bella screamed with joy. " But what if Sammy dies, he's like my brother! " Bella said sobbing her eyes out again.  
The two weeks went by fast. Charlie heard a knock at the door. It was Jasmine and Bobby. Charlie let them in and Jasmine ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She burst into Bella's room as she could already see her bags packed, ready to go. " Hey Isa, sorry about the Edward thing. " Jasmine said. " What? Who? Oh, him yeah he broke up with me, so now I'm going back to Dean. I'm going to hug him, slap him, hug him again, slap him again and then I'll make out with him. " Bella said. The two girls came downstairs laughing and only to be stopped by the smothering scent of pizza. All four of them then sat at the table and enjoyed the delicious pepperoni pizza.  
After they ate Jasmine slept upstairs in Bella's room and Bobby slept in Charlie's room while Charlie slept downstairs in the basement, where they had a lot of their weapons and a safe room made out of iron and lined with salt, much like Bobby's.

* * *

**So I was told that the translation was wrong so thank you _ Guest_ for letting me know. It was supposed to be in Latin but I guess it wasn't. Sorry. But it's fixed now. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

The next morning Bella and Jasmine woke up early in the morning and took turns showering. Jasmine took a shower first and chose to wear a black and white striped, short sleeved shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. While Jasmine took her shower Bella quickly made some pancakes because who doesn't like pancakes. Then Jasmine went downstairs to eat some pancakes while Bella got out of the shower and chose to wear a maroon long sleeved shirt that says dope, light blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. Bella then joined everyone downstairs and ate breakfast. " So when are you two leaving for the road? " Charlie asked the girls. " We're gonna head out after breakfast. " Jasmine answered. The four of them then talked about the old days.  
After breakfast, Charlie, Bobby, Bella, and Jasmine put the girl's bags in the trunk of Jasmine's 1971 baby blue Mustang. Bella then noticed objects with a pin sticking out of them. " Ummm, Jazzy. What is that? " Bella asked pointing to a box that said_ ' careful - explosives '_. " Oh, those are my home-made explosives. " Jazzy said like they were nothing. Bella looked at her friend like she was crazy. " Don't worry we'll be fine. " Jasmine said attempting to calm down her frightened friend.  
A little while later the girls said their goodbyes and left for the open road.

**Sorry this is so short but I didn't really know what to write, so yeah. Sorry again but hope you like the story! =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Two weeks passed since Bella and Jasmine left in search for Dean and Sam. Windows down, the wind blowing through the girls' hair, classic rock music blasting through the radio as the two girls rocked out to the music.  
As the sky darkened, Jasmine pulled into another inn. Since looking for the boys they've doing hunts along the way. Jasmine booked them a room with two queens as Bella took the bags out of the trunk. Jasmine led the way to the room and unlocked the door. Bella threw our bags on the floor as she collapsed on her bed and Jasmine on hers.  
The next morning Bella awoke before Jasmine, so she decided to take a shower and go out for breakfast. When she arrived back at their room Jasmine was sitting at the table, looking at her laptop. Bella glanced at the screen as she sat the coffee and bagels down.  
" You got a hunt? "Bella asked Jasmine  
" Yeah. A newlywed went hiking and disappeared a week ago. Then two brothers and a friend went missing three days after that, and yesterday two teenagers went exploring and also went missing. " Jasmine listed off.  
" Alright, question the families. I'm thinking FBI. " Bella said looking through her bag for her fed outfit.  
" I like it. Fake ID's are in the glove compartment. " Jasmine said.  
" Alright let's get dressed go question some families. " Bella said.

**Two Hours Later**

Bella and Jasmine walked up the porch to the last victim's family. Jasmine knocked on the door and waited for someone to come to the door.  
The door opened to show a middle-aged woman.  
" Hello, Mrs. Leanne Owens. I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Carter. " Bella said pointing towards Jasmine as they both held their ID's up. " We're investigating the disappearances of your sons and the other missing victims. Can we come in? " Bella added.  
" Yes, of course. " Leanne invited.  
Leanne Owens looked to be in her late 40's, early 50's. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were red from crying over her sons' disappearances. She led them to her living room where she gestured them to sit on the couch.  
" So Mrs. Owens, where did your sons' mention they were going? " Jasmine asked Leanne.  
" Yes. They said they were going to the movies with their friend. " Leanne said.  
" I'm sorry miss, but your sons' were lying since the police couldn't find them. Do you have any other idea where they could've gone? " Bella asked.  
" No. There's no other place that I could think - " Leanne stopped with horror in her eyes. " They wanted to go to the forest, where the couple went hiking and the other victims went missing. Could they be attacked by a bear or-or " Leanne stuttered, terrified for her sons' safety.  
" Don't worry, ma'am. We'll find them. " Jasmine said comfortingly. "Thank you for your cooperation. " Jasmine added before the two left for the motel.  
Jasmine and Bella walked back and forth explaining to each other of what they know already.

**The Next Day**

Jasmine and Bella were already packing their bags for what they would need to hunt this monster.  
" Ready? " Jasmine asked Bella.  
" Ready. " Bella reassured Jasmine.  
The two friends threw their bags into the car and drove down to the forest where all the disappearances took place. Jasmine took the bag out of the trunk and handed it over Bella. She then started to grab the explosives when Bella stopped her.  
" Are you seriously going to use those explosives! " Bella yelled at Jasmine in fear.  
" Yeah, they might come in hand. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. " Jasmine reassured Bella.  
" Okay, but if we get blown up, it's your fault. " Bella warned her friend.  
" We won't trust me. " Jasmine said calmly. Bella nodded.  
Jasmine carefully grabbed the explosives and placed them in the bag with the other weapons and closed the trunk.  
" Okay, let's go. " Jasmine said walking into the forest with Bella beside her.

**Three Hours Later**

They soon found out the good news. They were hunting a wendigo and that there are survivors. But there also is bad news. Bella got captured by the Wendigo, the couple, and the brothers' friend is dead. Hey, I said that there are survivors, not everyone survived.  
As Jasmine walked into the cave, she pointed her gun out and ready to shoot. The more she went in the darker it got. Then suddenly, she heard silent crying. She ran towards the crying with her guard up. She turned a corner and saw everyone, that as alive, tied up and hanging from their wrists.  
Jasmine then saw her friend. Bella. She was bruised pretty bad and unconscious. Jasmine went up to Bella shaking her, to do anything to wake her up.  
Bella started to stir. She lifted her head and looked at her friend with happiness.  
" Hey. You gonna cut me down or what. "She asked. Jasmine laughed and cut her down. She then cut the others down to.  
" The four teenagers were okay but we need to get out of here quick before it gets back. " Jasmine told Bella. She nodded and slowly got up and looked around until she spotted it. Their bag of weapons.  
" I have never been so happy to know we have explosives. " Bella said smiling.  
Jasmine grabbed the bag and took out two flare guns, along with four explosives. She then handed Bella two explosives and a flare gun and tucked her flare gun in the waistband of her jeans in the middle of her back and put the two explosives in the pockets of her jacket. Seeing Bella, she did the same, she lifted the bag upon her shoulder and walked towards the four teenagers.  
" Can you guys walk? " She asked the teenagers. They all nodded. " Alright, let's go. Follow me. "  
Jasmine and Bella walked out along with the four teenagers. Jasmine up front and Bella in the back, protecting the teens whether the Wendigo comes from either side. As they made their way the Wendigo came up behind Bella and threw her into a stone wall. Jasmine looked back to see the wendigo slowly walking towards them and Bella unconscious.  
Jasmine shot the Wendigo with the flare but missed. As the wendigo got closer she was about to throw an explosive when the wendigo started to burn. Jasmine looked confused. She then looked at Bella. She was smirking, glad the thing burned.  
" I really, really like your explosives. " Bella said happily.  
The group then made their way towards the car. Bella opened her door and took her phone out to call an ambulance. As Jasmine put the bag in the trunk. The two then began to explain what they were and what that was while they were waiting for the ambulance.  
About half an hour the ambulance showed up and started to help the teens and the two hunters.

The next day all the survivors were reunited with their families and the couple and the brothers' friend's families were told and were taken down to the station to identify their loved ones.

**Back At The Motel**

" Well, you ready to go? " Bella asked Jasmine.  
" Yeah, let's get out of her and find those Winchester Boys. " Jasmine said with a small smile.  
The two hunters then left town and on to look for Dean and Sam Winchester.


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**  
**Kent, Michigan**

Bella just got out of the bathroom from her shower when her cell went off. She walked over to her phone expecting Jasmine, asking her what she wants for breakfast. But instead, it was unknown.  
" Hello? " Bella asked.  
" Hi. My names James Conway. I'm a hunter, Bobby told me to contact you. " James Conway said. _(Just imagine James Conway as Tom Hiddleston and yes I'm using part of his name from Kong: Skull Island, James Conrad.)_  
" Hi, James. What do you need? " Bella asked James.  
" I'm working a case in Austin, Texas and there's a case across the country in Bridgeport, Connecticut. Could you maybe go check it out? " James asks.  
" Yeah, of course. Tell me about it. " Bella said. James explained the case and sent her a link of the incident. " I'll head down this afternoon after I talk to my partner, thanks. " Bella said before she hung up. Right then Jasmine walked through the door.  
" Hey Bella, got breakfast. " Jasmine said putting the food on the table. " Who was on the phone? "  
" Another hunter. James Conway. He's across the country in Texas and there's a case in Bridgeport, Connecticut. Since we're the closest hunters, he's asking if we could check it out. " Bella explained.  
" Is this our kind of thing? " Jasmine asked.  
" A professor was stabbed to death in his office on campus but the doors and windows were closed and locked. " Bella explained again.  
" What college? " Jasmine asked again.  
" University of Bridgeport. " Bella informed.  
" So I guess we're going to Bridgeport, Connecticut. " Jasmine said while handing Bella her breakfast. " We'll leave after breakfast, okay? " Jasmine asked.  
" Yeah. " Bella agreed.

**20 Hours Later**

As Bella was putting her jacket and boots on, Jasmine came out pretty happy which was unusual because it was the morning and she is so NOT a morning person.  
" You look. . . happy. Should I be afraid? " Bella asked half joking half serious.  
" No. I'm just glad, we're not going to be pretending to be someone else. You know. We can be ourselves, enjoy college life. " Jasmine said  
" You do know we'll still be working, right? " Bella asked with a small smile.  
" Yeah, I know. But at least we're not wearing those annoying suits. " Jasmine said still smiling Bella hugged her friend and laughed at her craziness.  
" Come on, we got work to do. " Bella said as they left the motel.

**At The College**

" Okay, so we are now college students. Let's go get some coffee and then get to work, okay Jazz. " Bella told Jasmine.  
" Awesome! I'm missed coffee so much. " Jasmine said while they were walking down the street, Jasmine saw a café. " Oh hey! Let's go in here. " Jasmine said again, leading her friend into the café. _( I might use their nicknames a lot so if you read Jazz or Isa just know that they are nicknames for Jasmine and Bella. :) )_  
Bella and Jasmine went up to the counter to order coffee and maybe something to eat.  
" Hello, what can I get you lovely ladies. " the man/barista asked. _(I don't know how coffee shops/cafés work)_ Bella looked directly into his eyes. She heard that voice before but she didn't know where. Jasmine noticed this and was interested but since Bella wasn't going to answer she ordered.  
" Hi, I'll have a Macchiato and my friend here will have an Espresso. " Jasmine ordered.  
" Anything else? " the man/barista asked again.  
" No? " Jasmine said again.

" And what are your names? " the man/barista asked writing down their orders and getting two cups.  
" I'm Jasmine and this here is Bella. " Jasmine said walking to a table dragging Bella behind her since she was clearly out of it. As soon as they sat down Jasmine immediately wanted to know what had happened.  
" Hey! Earth to Bella! Earth to Bella! " Jasmine shouted at Bella while waving her hand in front of her face. Bella had finally snapped out of it.  
" Sorry. " Bella said quickly.  
" What was that? You were like, mesmerized. " Jasmine asked.  
" I don't know. " Bella said quickly again.  
" Come on Isa! Your keeping something from me and I want to know! " Jasmine whined.  
" Okay, okay. I don't what it is but I feel like I know him. I heard his voice from somewhere and his eyes. . . " Bella stopped.  
" His eyes what Isa, what?! " Jasmine asked with puppy eyes. Bella could tell she wanted to know because she started whining again and she only whines when someone's keeping something from her.  
" His eyes. I feel like I've seen them before. And they aren't normal eyes, they look like sunshine through a glass of whiskey. " Bella said smiling and looking over at the man then turning back to her friend who had her mouth open. " What? " Bella asked.  
" That's a pretty good description and you only do that when you've seen those eyes a lot. Are you sure you haven't seen him before? " Jasmine asked with worry.  
" I think so. I don't know, I feel like I have. " Bella said frowning.  
Just then the man/barista they were talking about comes to their table with their coffees. He placed them down smiling at Bella and walked away. On the cups where the name was supposed to go, Bella's had _'Mon Amour.'_  
" Wow. You must know him because that is deep. " Jasmine said staring at the cup as Bella just gave her a bitch face. " Oh wait, look at the napkin. " Bella lifted up the napkin and on it said 'Meet me here at midnight, and bring your friend. I just want to talk to you.' At the end, it had a heart.  
" What should we do? " Bella asked.  
"Let's come back at midnight maybe he can fill in the blanks. " Jasmine said.  
They both agreed on coming back at midnight. They then left to talk to students about what had happened to the professor.

**11:50 PM**

" Are we sure about going? " Bella asked. Bella was nervous about meeting him. She doesn't even know him. " This could be a trap, Jazz. "  
" And if it is we'll be ready. " Jasmine said putting knives, guns and salt and holy water in her boots, pockets, and jacket. " Alright. We're ready, let's go. "  
Jasmine and Bella walked to the café. Once they reached the door they could see most of the lights were off. Bella tried opening the door expecting it to be locked, but instead, it opened willingly. They went inside the empty café.  
" Your right on time. I wasn't sure you'd show. " the man/barista said walking away from the counter and to a table with three cups of coffee in his hands. " Please sit. Those weapons you brought won't work on me. " the man said sitting down.  
" How do you know we have weapons? " Jasmine asked tensed.  
" We'll get to that later, first we need to start from the beginning. " the man/barista said. Bella and Jasmine sat down across from him, still keeping their guard up.  
" Who are you? " Bella asked.  
" My name is Gabriel. Bella, you know me. But you don't remember. You think a witch took your memory but they didn't. I did. " Gabriel said.  
" If this is true then why did you take my memory? Why did you make us think that a witch took my memory? " Bella asked.  
" And what are you? " Jasmine added.  
" I'm an Archangel. "He said seriously.  
" Angels don't exist. " Jasmine said. The huntresses thought he was joking with them but noticed he clearly isn't.  
" Then I will show you. " Gabriel said standing up and backing away a bit. All of a sudden the lights started flickering and went out. Then there was a bright light almost blinding Jasmine and Bella, it was like the ceiling had come down and the sun was shining through, but that would be impossible because it's just after midnight. Behind Gabriel, there was a shadow that looked like six wings. They were so beautiful. Then all of a sudden the sunlight was gone and the lights flickered back on.  
" Okay, so your an Archangel. AWESOME! So that's how you knew we had weapons. Cool! " Jasmine said shocked and amazed at the same time.  
" Okay continue on. Why did you erase my memory? " Bella asked as Gabriel sat back down.  
" To protect you and Sera. " Gabriel said. Bella and Jasmine were confused.  
" Who's Sera? " Bella and Jasmine asked at the same time.  
" Your daughter. " Gabriel said. He then snapped his fingers and out of thin air their was a baby girl that couldn't be more than one year old. " She's just about one year old. You gave birth to her August seventh. You were seventeen. " Gabriel explained.  
" But how. Doesn't it take nine months? " Bella asked gazing at Sera while Jasmine just had her mouth open, shocked.  
" Yes, but you spent most of your eight months in heaven. I brought you back to earth for the last month. The angels wanted to kill you and Sera because she was what they call an abomination. There was a whole war about it. There were some angels who wanted you to live and the others wanted to kill you. They almost did kill you until father stopped them and said that both of you should live and that no one should harm any of you. So when you did give birth to Sera you wanted me to erase your memory because there were witches and demons that wanted Sera. You didn't want anyone to get to you so that they could find out where she was. But I'm guessing you not on a search for your daughter, but that you're looking for Dean and Sam. " Gabriel explained. Bella and Jasmine nodded. " I will give you your memory back and then you can ask all the questions you want. " Gabriel said and touched both Bella's and Jasmine's foreheads with his pointer and middle fingers.

**WARNING! BELOW IS FLASHBACK**  
**Two Months Before Dean Dies**

_It was pouring hard and Bella was at a bar researching for the case she was currently on with Sam, Dean, and Jasmine. She gave up and decided to go back to the motel. Once she got to the door she heard Dean talking to someone. A female. But it wasn't Jasmine. Bella looked through the window and saw that they were making out. Dean was taking off his shirt and the woman was taking her jeans off as her shirt was already on the floor. Bella was heartbroken. She thought Dean loved her and only her. Before they could do anything else. Bella barged into the motel._  
_" WHAT THE HELL DEAN! " Bella yelled at Dean. " I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT INSTEAD YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS BITCH! WE ARE SO OVER! YOU UNDERSTAND! OVER! DONT EVEN COME AFTER ME! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!_  
_Bella stormed over to Jasmine's room and knocked until the door opened._  
_" Bella what's wrong! Come inside and tell me everything. " Jasmine said inviting Bella inside the room. Her face was full of worry as they sat down on the bed. " Sam just went out to get dinner, so it's just me. "_  
_" Dean cheated on me! " Bella yelled crying more. " I just caught him making out with some woman! "_  
_" WHAT! Start from the beginning. " Jasmine said calming down her friend. Bella told Jasmine everything and sobbed. Jasmine hugged her friend trying to calm her best friend down._  
_" I'm going to leave. Go back home or something. You stay here, I just want to be alone. " Bella told her friend. Jasmine nodded understanding her friend. She would want to be alone too. Bella grabbed her bag that contained all her clothes and money and walked out the door._  
_Bella opened a door to a jeep and threw her bag inside. She closed the door and began to hotwire the car. Once the engine was running she drove out of the motel parking lot._  
_The memory changed to the campus they were on. It showed Bella meeting Gabriel. It changed again showing Bella was now pregnant of what she could tell and what Gabriel told her she was eight months pregnant. Bella could see on her face that she loved Gabriel and that Gabriel loved her. The memory moved again and shows her giving birth to Sera._  
_" What are we going to name her, Mon Amore? " Gabriel asked Bella, gazing down at their new daughter. Bella looked up to Gabriel._  
_"Let's name her Seraphina Grace. Sera for a nickname. But what would her surname be? You don't have a last name unless it's Angel. " Bella asked._  
_" No, we don't have last names. " Gabriel said chuckling. " How about Swan? " Gabriel asked._  
_" Swan. Seraphina Grace Swan. I like it. " Bella said. She looked up into Gabriel's eyes and said " I love you, Gabriel. "_  
_" I love you too Bella. " Gabriel said and kissed Bella's lips passionately. Bella then turned serious._  
_" I need you to erase my memory so that if someone tries to get to her they won't find out from me. " Bella asked pleadingly. Gabriel nodded and kissed her one last time and erased her memory and all those who knew her. He picked Sera up and took her back to campus._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memory ended and Bella remembered where she was. In the café at the campus with her best friend Jasmine. She looked up at Gabriel and said " I love you and our daughter so much. " Bella smiled as she kissed Gabriel. she then held her daughter and kissed her forehead.  
Jasmine stood up and asked " Can I hold her? " Bella smiled and handed Sera to Jasmine. " She's so beautiful. "  
" We have to go. I promised Jazz's and my dad we get the boys back so they can kick their asses. " Bella said hugging Gabriel.  
" I understand. But one thing first. " Gabriel said. Bella and Jasmine were confused. Gabriel kneeled and pulled out a ring " Bella I know we've known each other for only like 10 months and then I erased your memory, but what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much. You are the world to me and I would do anything for you. Would you marry me? " Gabriel asked hoping for a yes. Bella was so happy that he was asking her this and she could only think of one answer.  
" Of course! Of course, I'll marry you! " Bella said kissing Gabriel. They separated and Gabriel put the ring on Bella's finger and kissed her again.  
" Congratulations! " Jasmine yelled at the two while still holding Sera.

**5 Hours Later**

" Hey Bella, I just got a call from a hunter that the boys are in Illinois where Dean was buried. " Charlie said.  
" Okay, thanks, dad. I gotta go, see you soon.

**20 Minutes Later (Because I'm lazy)**

I'll call you when we get back home okay. Be safe, I love you! " Bella said as she kissed and hugged Gabriel and then kissed her daughters forehead. She then got in the passenger seat of Jasmine's car and drove to Illinois.

**Also, Mon Amour is French for My Love. Just like Mon Cheri is French for My Darling but Mon Cheri is not in here just wanted you to know. Hope you like this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

**Just Outside Pontiac, Illinois  
**  
Bella was looking out the window, gazing out at the scenery. They were just passing into Pontiac, Illinois when they saw the "Welcome to Pontiac" sign.  
" Well, we're here. Can you find a hotel on that thing? " Jasmine asked nodding to the map.  
" Yeah. About two miles down the road on your left. " Bella answered.  
As Jasmine followed the directions she began to feel the excitement flow through her veins. But she couldn't help but think what if he doesn't want to see me?! What if he's seeing someone else? What if he hates me?!  
Bella could see the emotions show on her friends face.  
" Hey, it's gonna be fine. " Bella told trying to comfort her.  
" But what if he hates me, what if that's the reason that he didn't tell where he was! " Jasmine yelled with tears falling down her face.  
" Hey, don't think that. This is Sam we're talking about. The most caring guy that we have ever met. " Bella said trying to consolidate her best friend.  
" What about Gabriel, he's pretty caring. " Jasmine said smiling.  
" The most caring human guy. And no one is like him. " Bella said making her Jasmine laugh.  
" If you said that in public, people would be giving you crazy looks. " Jasmine laughed then added, " Well anyways let's get checked in. And thanks Isa, for making me feel better. "  
" No problem Jazz. " Bella said grabbing her bag and heading inside to check in.

**The Next Day**

" Morning sleepyhead! " Jasmine yelled at Bella as she stepped out of the bathroom from her shower. Jasmine was wearing a grey crop-top, black-ripped jeans, brown ankle boots, and Sam's plaid shirt  
" Morning. " Bella moaned as she squinted from the sun that was peering through the window. Bella got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a steamy shower.  
" Hey! I was thinking after your done we'll head out for breakfast! " Jasmine yelled through the bathroom door as she leaned against the wall waiting for an answer.  
" Yeah, that sounds good! " Bella yelled back to Jasmine.  
About five minutes later Bella came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a light pink shirt, blue skinny jeans, light pink leather boots, a heart peace necklace along with a ring, and a beige sweater.  
" Alright. Let's go, I'm starving. " Bella said as she and Jasmine left the motel room and headed to a diner.

**A While Later**

Bella and Jasmine drove into town, Jasmine pulled into a diner called Johnny Mac's Homestyle Diner. As the girls get out of their car, Jasmine sees a very familiar black Chevy Impala. Bella sees that Jasmine is staring at something and looks in the direction she's locked onto. Bella then sees the Chevy Impala.  
" So I guess we found the guys. " Jasmine said as they walk into the diner. Bella spots the boys and nudges Jasmine to follow her lead. They walk confidently to the boys' booth and quickly slide in, pushing the guys in, so that they are now trapped in.  
" Well hiya, boys! " Bella says with fake joy. She then turns to Dean and asks, " How are you alive? "  
" Well - " Dean starts but gets cut off when the waitress takes a chair from a table and brings it over to their table and sits. " Excuse me? But we don't need anything else. " Dean says to the waitress. " Hey lady! " Dean yells at her.  
" How did you get out? Of Hell? " The waitress says suddenly. Bella realizes that she is a demon and looks to Jasmine and sees her reaction is the same as hers. They both looked to the demon as Bella pulled out her knife and Dean pulled out his demon knife.  
" Not so fast. I could kill you in a second. " The waitress said looking towards Bella and Dean.  
" But you won't because you don't even know what brought me out of hell. It could be a big boss demon and if you kill me then they'll kill you. And that's what scares you. " Dean said as he took out his wallet and took out money to pay for the breakfast. Bella and Jasmine got out of their booth and headed to their car, followed by Dean and Sam.  
" Bella! Jasmine! I'll tell you what I told Sam when we get back to our room, okay? " Dean asked.  
" Fine, but it better be the truth. " Bella demanded.

**At The Motel**

" So what you're saying is that you woke up in a pine box and dug yourself out of the ground. That all the trees were knocked down within a mile. But when you get to a gas station you hear this ear piercing sound. " Bella said. She then looked to Jasmine and turned their heads back to Dean and Sam.  
" Yeah. . . we don't believe you. " Jasmine said.  
" Did you bring me back. Sam didn't. " Dean said.  
" No, we were too busy finding you too. " Bella said.  
" And getting her memory back. " Jasmine said pointing at Bella.  
" Fine, I'll show you. " Dean said as he grabbed his keys and headed out with Sam, Bella, and Jasmine right behind him.

**At the Gravesite**

" Holy shit! Okay. . . so you were telling the truth. " Bella said amazed.  
" It looks like a nuke went down here. Oh and that gives me an awesome idea. " Jasmine said inspired.  
Oh no! You are SO NOT making a nuke! It's bad enough that you made bombs and grenades! " Bella yelled at Jasmine.  
" Alright, calm down! No ones making any nukes! Let's think of a plan to contact this Castiel and figure out how to actually summon him. " Dean said.

* * *

**Alright so now the girls found Dean and Sam. Will they summon Castiel? How will everyone react to Dean's idea of summoning Castiel?**


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Bella, Jasmine, Bobby, and Dean were all at this abandoned barn. They were putting every sigil that they knew on the floor and walls that they could reach. Once they were finishing up with the sigils, Dean started getting every weapon they had and placed them on a table along with a bowl of ingredients for summoning whatever brought Dean back from hell.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

" Did you say it right!? " Dean shouted frustrated. Bobby looked at him as if saying, _'Of course I did, ya idjit!'_ Dean then raised his hands up in surrender.  
Then there was a sound as if there was a tornado just outside. The roof started shaking so much that it looked like it was about to be ripped off. All of a sudden the doors flew open. There stood a man dressed in a business suit and a tan trench coat over it. He had black hair and blue eyes. He started walking towards us, as he did so the lights hanging from the ceiling started blowing up one by one. We all started using every weapon we had on him, from stabbing to shooting. Nothing worked. Dean stabbed the man with the demon knife, nothing. He pulled out the knife and dropped it to the ground as though nothing happened. As Bobby was about to hit him with another weapon, he raised one hand to stop the weapon and with the other put his index and middle finger to Bobby's forehead. Once he did Bobby collapsed. Jasmine let out a terrifying scream thinking her father was dead.  
" Don't worry your friend is not dead. " the man said to her, " He is simply sleeping. "  
" Who are you?! " Dean yelled at the man.  
" I am Castiel," he said simply looking around at all the books and weapons.  
" I figured that much, I meant what are you?! " Dean asked again.  
" I am an angel of the Lord. " Castiel answered simply. Turning around, facing all of us. Dean and Castiel then started talking privately.  
After Dean and Castiel finished talking about why he brought Dean back from Hell and Dean wondering why because he doesn't believe he should have been saved. Castiel then left.  
Anyways Bobby woke up and they then started packing up while Dean filled Bobby in on everything. Jasmine and Bella looked to each other thinking that Castiel knows who they were but chose not to say anything.  
" Okay. Now that that's handled we're going to get Sam and head back to Bella's house. " Jasmine said as she and Bella finished putting the bags of weapons in Bella's Jeep and Bobby's Chevy.

_**Back At The Motel**_

" Sam! Sam! " Dean called as he opened the door to their room.  
" Hey, what's up? " Sam asked getting off one of the beds. He looked as if he had just woken up.  
" So we're heading over to Bella's place. Come on, pack up. " Dean said.  
" Why Bella's? I would think we would go back to Bobby's? " Sam asked his brother while zipping up his bag.  
" I don't know. I mean we didn't even tell anyone that I was alive. It would be nice to see Charlie again. " Dean said.  
" Yeah, it would. But I feel like once we get there, we'll be in trouble. " Sam said smirking.  
" Yeah, probably. " Dean said smiling.  
Dean took his and his brothers bags and put them in the trunk as his brother checked out. They both got into the Impala and followed Jasmine, Bella, and Bobby to Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Sorry, the chapter's short but I hope you like it. Okay, so the boys on their way to Forks, Washington. How will they react to seeing and Charlie again? Will they see Gabriel or Castiel again?**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

36 hours of driving and 2 hotels later, Bella and Jasmine finally had gotten home and pulled into the dirt driveway with Bobby, Dean, and Sam in tow. It was two in the morning when Bella unlocked the door and walked in along with everyone else.  
" So you girls found them. " Charlie said hugging his daughter.  
" Yeah, we found them. We also found her memories and got them back. " Jasmine told Charlie and Bobby leaving out the part Gabriel and baby Sera.  
" Really. That's great! " Charlie said happily as he hugged his daughter again.  
Charlie, Bobby, the boys, and the girls caught up. Charlie and Bobby were right when they said they were going to kick the boys' asses. They were being yelled at by two father figures they had while growing up. While that was happening Bella and Jasmine were upstairs watching a movie and talking about Gabriel and baby Sera.  
" So did you get to hold Sera before Gabriel erased your memories? " Jasmine asked.  
" Yeah. I remember when I first held her she smiled at me. I love her so much. " Bella told her.  
" Bella! Jasmine! Pizza's here! " Charlie yelled.  
Bella and Jasmine ran down the stairs into the kitchen and joined everyone at dinner.  
" So the Cullens are back and they've been asking about you. " Charlie told Bella.  
" Really, who? " Bella asked excitedly.  
" Edward. "  
" Ugh! When? What'd you tell him? "  
" About three weeks after you left. Told him that you were on a road trip with a friend. Seemed pretty angry. "  
" I hate him. He promised me he wouldn't control me and what did he do. He controlled me so I was glad he left me. "  
" Then why were found in the woods upset? "  
" Because he took the family that I loved that wasn't associated with hunters. Plus Jasper and Rosalie were my friends. They know about me. They won't tell anyone. " Bella said as they gave her looks.  
" So how d'you get your memories back from a witch. " Bobby asked.  
" Wait. Memories, what do you mean? " Dean asked.  
" Bella got her memories wiped by a witch after she left you. There's a time gap between then and when she came home. " Charlie said.  
" Actually, it wasn't a witch. " Bella said as she and Jasmine looked at each other. " It was an Archangel. "  
" Why on earth did an Archangel erase your memory! " Charlie asked.  
" Because I told him to. " Bella told them.  
" Why the hell would you do that?! " Bobby asked. Bella didn't say anything. She looked to Jasmine for help.  
" You gotta tell them. They'll find out one way or another. " Jasmine whispered to her friend. Bella breathed out and knelt her head. ' Gabriel, I need you '. Out of nowhere, Gabriel appeared.  
" You called. What's wrong? " Gabriel asked worried, looking me over afraid I'm hurt.  
" They need to know. About her. " Bella told him. He hesitantly nodded. He snapped his fingers and out of thin air a one-year-old child appeared. Gabriel handed the little girl over to Bella. The little girl had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
" Who is that? Bella, tell me what the hell is going on?! " Charlie demanded confusedly.  
" Guys, this is Gabriel and Seraphina Grace Swan. " Bella paused before adding, " She's my daughter. " Bella told them.  
" When? How? Who's the father? " Sam asked confused.  
" I gave birth to her in August. I was only pregnant with her for one month on Earth the other eight months in heaven. Gabriel can show you. " I told them. Gabriel touched each of their heads. After a minute of silence, they saw everything. My heartbreak, meeting Gabriel, having Sera and asking my memory to be erased.  
" Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That night I was so afraid of what would happen. That I got drunk. Really drunk. The next morning when Jasmine and Sam told me what happened. I hated myself. Then when you came back to help us the night I died and you had so much hurt in your eyes - I thought that death was for the best. " Dean said tears in his eyes.  
" Dean. I came back because I still loved you and I wanted to help you live. But I'm happy now. With my memories back and my daughter and boyfriend, I'm the happiest I've ever been. Just know that I forgive you and that I want you to find love because once you find the one, you'll be the happiest you'll ever become. Family is everything. " I told him honestly.  
" Wow. " Sam said. " Anything else. "  
" Uh, yeah " I started nervously, " I'm engaged. " I added showing my left hand. Gabriel hugged me lovingly.  
" Congratulations! I need a drink. It's not every day your daughter gets engaged to an Archangel. " Charlie said as he went to the fridge getting a few beers and handed one to everyone. " Not sure, Archangels drink? "  
" Thank you. We don't have to, I think I'm the only Angel, never mind Archangel to actually try human food. It tastes different. You can taste all the molecules in it but if you've been eating and drinking as long as I have you get used to it. " Gabriel said taking the beer.  
" So how did she happen. Like wouldn't the Angels disagree? " Sam asked pointing at Sera.  
" Yeah well they didn't know at first but she started growing news spread. They actually tried to kill her. I kept fighting them off trying not to kill them. I mean their my siblings. I helped raise them with the other Angels and my brothers. I taught them how to fly. When you love your family and don't want to fight anyone and just to keep your family safe, it's hard. " Gabriel said putting his head down, remembering the fight. His brothers and sisters falling. Bella put her hand on his back rubbing circles, comforting him. " Then Father came and stopped the fight. He said that Sera must live. He brought the perished Angels back. If He didn't step in and Bella and Sera would've died and I wouldn't have forgiven myself. " Gabriel added looking over to Bella and Sera.  
" We're okay now. " Bella told him hugging him, still holding Sera. " Which reminds me we haven't told them yet. "  
" What else is there? " Dean asked.  
" Yeah, even I don't know this. " Jasmine said.  
" We've decided that Sera should have godparents in case something ever happened to us. We've already decided who. " Bella said looking to Gabriel excited. " The godmothers are Jasmine and Rosalie! "  
" Yay! I'm a godmother! Wait who's Rosalie? " Jasmine asked happily.  
" Rosalie is my friend I told you about. Edward's sister. " Bella said.  
" And the godfathers are Dean, Sam, and Jasper! " Gabriel said extremely excited.  
" Woo! " Dean yelled happily.  
" Thank you, Bella, Gabriel. This is an honor. " Sam thanked. " Um, who's Jasper? "  
" Jasper is Rosalie's brother. I couldn't decide out of you three so we're going with all three. " I explained.  
" Alright time for bed. It's past midnight and looks like Sera's already sleeping. " Charlie said, looking at Sera who sleeping in Bella's arms.  
Everyone got ready for bed and went to their sleeping places. Bella, Gabriel, and Sera went to Bella's room. Gabriel and Bella had Sera between them so that she was safe and Gabriel snapped his fingers making sure the windows were locked so nothing could get in. He remembered Bella telling him that Edward would always sneak into her room and watch her sleep, which is super creepy. She even told him countless times to stop but he wouldn't so she was very uncomfortable sleeping alone. Bobby slept in Charlie's room while Charlie slept in the safe room down in the basement. Dean slept on the recliner while Sam and Jasmine slept on the couch in the living room.

* * *

** Gabriel and Bella are engaged! How will the Cullens react? Will Bella tell the rest of the Cullen family what she is?**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter sleeping snuggly between herself and Gabriel. She looked up at Gabriel and noticed he was staring at her.  
" What? " Bella asked her fiancé curiously.  
" Nothing. I just love this, waking up in bed with my two favorite girls. " He said cuddling with Sera and Bella.  
" I have to get up. After breakfast, I was thinking we go over to the Cullen's and tell Rosalie that she's a godmother. Probably tell them the truth about everything too. " Bella told him trying to get out of his hold.  
" Just a little longer, please? " Gabriel groaned sleepily, which is weird because angels don't need sleep.  
" Fine. But only five minutes. " Bella said as she cuddled closer to Gabriel and hugged her sleeping daughter.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

" Okay, your five minutes are up. I need to get up. " Bella said trying to get out of Gabriel's hold again.  
" Okay but only for a kiss. " Gabriel said smiling. Without thinking, Bella kissed Gabriel passionately. " I love you. "  
" I love you too. " Bella told him as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
After Bella showered she stepped back into her room to decide on what to wear. She looked out the window and saw it was cloudy and looked as if it would rain soon. She decided to wear a brown and white shirt a heart-shaped peace sign, blue jeans, and brown boots. Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to start breakfast before everyone woke up. She was surprised no one was up yet since it was eight in the morning but didn't care. Once she started cutting up fruit, Gabriel came down the stairs with Sera.  
" Hey, let me take over so you can spend more time with your daughter. She's hungry. " Gabriel said as he placed Sera in her highchair that he made for her. Bella nodded and switched with Gabriel. Bella went to the fridge and got some applesauce and put some in a bowl. She then put the bowl on the highchair and let her daughter eat her breakfast. As Bella watched her daughter eat she realized how much she missed. A lone tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek.  
Gabriel sensed a deep sadness from Bella. He turned around and noticed that she was crying while watching Sera eat her breakfast. He took the casserole out of the oven to cool off. He went over and sat at the table with her and held her hand comforting.  
" What's wrong? " He asked her.  
" It's just- I've missed so much. She can walk and she's already said her first word and I wasn't there to see it. What else will I miss? I don't want to miss anything else. " Bella said with tears falling down her cheeks. Gabriel wiped the tears away and squeezed her hand.  
" Bella, even though you missed the first few things, there is always going to be more things she'll need you for. Like what to wear for her first day of school or what to do when she likes a boy. She will need you for so many things, Bella. She needs you. Remember that. " Gabriel told her. Bella smiled at him and kissed him.  
Just then everyone came out for breakfast. They each got a plateful of breakfast casserole, fruit, and bacon and talked about what they would be doing today while they ate.  
" So Bella what are you going to do today? " Charlie asked his daughter.  
" Well, Gabe and I are going to take Sera over to the Cullen's and tell Rose that she's a godmother. We're also going to tell them what we are since I kept it from them for so long. I was going to tell them one day might as well, might as well be today. " She told them as she washed her dishes. Gabriel then took over so Bella could get Sera dressed.  
Bella slipped her daughter into a super cute pink shirt with a white heart on it, blue jeans, and pink shoes. Once dressed Bella picked her up and went downstairs to meet with Gabriel. They then got into Bella's jeep and drove to the Cullen's house.

_**The Cullen's House**_

Gabriel drove into the long winding driveway that belonged to the Cullen's. He parked the car and turned his head to Bella.  
" So how do you wanna do this? " He asked her.  
" We'll go in together. You wanna get Sera? " Bella asked him. He nodded and got out of the car and unbuckled Sera from her car seat and followed Bella towards the front door. Right as Bella was going to knock on the door, the door opened revealing Esme.  
" Bella! Come in, come in! " Esme invited her in happily. Esme led Bella, Gabriel, and Sera into the living room where Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were.  
" Bella! Your back! " Alice said excitedly while hugging her. Jasper then came over.  
" Aren't you afraid of me? " He asked her looking down in shame.  
" Of course not. It wasn't your fault. It was Edward's, he shouldn't have thrown me into the table. Don't blame yourself. " Bella told him hugging him. " I've missed you. "  
" We're glad your back, the others went hunting. They should be back in a minute. " Carlisle said hugging Bella.  
" Bella, who are your friends? " Esme asked her.  
" This is Gabriel, my fiancé and this is Sera, my daughter. " Bella told them. " I'll explain everything to you when everyone is here. "  
" Congratulations! Would you and Gabriel like some coffee, and Sera some milk or juice? " Esme asked.  
" Coffee and juice would be fine, thank you, Esme. " Bella told her. Esme ran into the kitchen and came back down with three beverages in her hands.

As Esme was handing the coffees to Bella and Gabriel and handing the milk to Sera just as Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward came in from hunting. Rosalie and Emmett were so happy they had forgotten their clothes were all bloody. Edward just stood there wondering why she was here with some other guy and a child.  
" Who's he? " Edward said angrily walking towards Bella. Gabriel saw this and handed Sera over to Bella and stood up protecting Bella And Sera. Edward charged at Gabriel attempting to throw him out but Gabriel knew what he was doing. Gabriel turned out all the lights and shown his wings, to show he was more powerful than him and hoping that he stop. Edward didn't stop. He put his hands out to throw Gabriel out of the window but Gabriel stopped him. He grabbed Edward's throat and held him against the wall. Afraid for her parents, Sera started crying and a surge of power went towards Edward. The surge threw Edward out of Gabriel's grasp and outside. He fell from the air and on to the earthy ground.  
" Was that her? " Bella asked shocked.  
" Her first power surge, surprisingly powerful. " Gabriel said surprised.  
" Your first power surge! I am so proud of you! " Bella said holding Sera up and kissing her forehead. Edward started to come inside again but Gabriel used his grace to block him and keep him outside. Just then it started to pour.  
" Okay, the rain's not me! I'm only blocking him. Unless " Gabriel started, he turned his head towards Sera and saw her eyes were not another color. " No, it's not Sera either. Normally Nephilim's eyes glow a certain color when using magic. I'll have to ask Dad about that at lunch. " Gabriel said concentrated.  
" What are you? " Carlisle asked confused at what was going on.  
" I'm an Archangel. Archangel Gabriel. " Gabriel said still keeping Edward outside.  
" Gabe let him in. " Bella told him. Gabriel hesitantly let him in and walked over to Bella and Sera.  
" Touch them and I will kill you. " Gabriel warned as he sat down next to Bella protectively. Edward didn't care, he wanted to kill Gabriel. He wanted Bella for himself. He started going after him again.  
" EDWARD! NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE! " Carlisle demanded. No one heard Carlisle yell before and it was kind of scary. Edward listened and backed off, surprisingly.  
" Now Bella would explain this all to us after they change. " Carlisle asked. Before anyone did anything Gabriel snapped his fingers and everyone was in clean clothes. Everyone thanked Gabriel except for Edward, of course.  
" Well, it all started the day after my 18th birthday. I came home from school and Edward was waiting outside near the woods. I ran over to him and asked him why he wasn't at school but he told me to take a walk with him into the woods. Little did he know that I knew what he was going to do. He told me that he was leaving, just his family. He left me there alone in the woods. I was done with him, he promised me he wouldn't control me and that's exactly what he did. He called me every five minutes, he didn't want me to be alone, hell he even watched me sleep, creepy as hell. But I was upset. I was upset because he took you guys away from me. " I said.  
" He did WHAT to you! " Rosalie yelled angrily. Rosalie grew protective since she and Bella had become friends.  
" Hey, can I finish, then you can do whatever you want. " Bella asked.  
" Okay. " Rosalie said and sat back down. Bella then continued on with no more interruptions. She told them about her family, her road trip about finding Dean and Sam, meeting Gabriel and getting her memory back, everything.  
" Wow. " Alice said.  
" Yeah. I also have some news for you Rose and Jasper. Rose, your officially the second godmother of Seraphina Grace Swan! " I said happily. Rosalie jumped with joy. " Also Jasper, we'd like you to be one of the godfathers. " We decided godfathers and godmothers yesterday. The other godfathers are Dean and Sam Winchester and the other godmother is Jasmine Singer, their my childhood friends. So she'll have five sets of parents if anything happens to us. Plus her grandparents. " Bella added.  
" Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella. " Rosalie thanked Bella while hugging her. " Wait, can't Archangels live forever? They can't die, right? "  
" Not exactly. We can be killed by an Archangel blade wielded by another Archangel and either Dad or Death can kill me. " Gabriel explained.  
" Death is real? " Emmett asked. Gabriel nodded. " Cool. "  
" I really like him. " Gabriel told Bella, gesturing towards Emmett.  
" Well, I hope so. " Bella said giggling.  
" How old is she right now and how fast is she growing? " Carlisle asked.  
" She almost two and she's growing at a human rate. Gabriel made sure she wouldn't age faster than a human until she's eighteen. Normally Nephilim's age straight to an adult right after birth. " Bella explained.  
" Which reminds me. We have to go. We're having lunch with my brothers and my father, they want to formally meet Sera. " Gabriel told Bella.  
" Oh, I totally forgot. Let's go. We'll see you guys later, okay? Bye. " Bella said and she carried Sera out the door that Gabriel was holding for her. Gabriel then thanked them and closed the door behind them. He saw Bella putting Sera into the car seat. He opened the car door for her and closed the door. He then went to the driver's side and got in himself and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the diner for lunch.

* * *

**Bella, Gabriel, and Sera are going to lunch with Gabriel's brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael along with their Father, God/Chuck. How will it go? Will it be awkward, tense, or just a good time? Will Edward try going after Gabriel again?**


	14. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

" Do you think they'll like me? " Bella asked Gabriel nervously as he drove.  
" Of course they'll like you. They may look intimidating at first but you'll love them and they'll love you. " Gabriel told her trying to calm her nerves.  
" So your dad is God- " Bella started but was interrupted.  
" But he likes to be called Chuck. It's his vessel's name. He likes it. " Gabriel said.  
" Chuck, right. I'll remember that. Your brothers are Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. Lucifer as in the Devil? " Bella stated but sounded like a question.  
" Yes, the devil. Don't worry about him. I'll be right next to you and if you feel uncomfortable we can leave, okay? Besides he's only out of the cage for some- family time. Dad took him out because he thinks maybe, just maybe he'll see the joy of humankind. " Gabriel told her.  
" Okay. " Bella said a bit calmer. She looked back at her daughter, " Hey sweetheart, you hungry? " Bella asked her daughter. Sera nodded smiling, she was very happy to meet her uncles and her other grandfather.  
Gabriel pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out of the car as Bella got out and took Sera out of her car seat and headed inside with Gabriel. They went up to the hostess.  
" Hi, my name is Gabriel. We're under the name Swan. Table of seven, six adults and one child. " Gabriel told the hostess.  
" Yes, I have you right here. " the hostess said. She led them to a large table and started placing menus down. " Would you like a high chair for your daughter? "  
" Yes, thank you. " Gabriel said again and pulled Bella's chair out for her.  
" Thank you. " Bella said smiling handing Sera over to Gabriel. The hostess came back with a highchair and Gabriel's dad and siblings.  
" Here is your table and the highchair you've asked for. " The hostess said to Gabriel and Chuck.  
" Thank you. " Chuck said as he sat down next to Gabriel. (This is how everyone sat: Sera at the end with Gabriel on one side and Bella one the other. Next to Gabe was Chuck and next to him was Lucy. Next to Bella was Mike and Raph next to him, then there is an empty place between Raph and Lucy)  
" You must be Bella. It is very nice to meet you and this must be Sera. " Chuck said happily.  
" It's nice to meet you too. All of you. " Bella said kindly but still very nervous.  
" It's okay to be nervous, we all are. " Michael said sensing her nervousness.  
" That obvious, huh? " Bella asked Michael.  
" Just a bit. " Michael answered. " I'm guessing you already know who we are? "  
" Yes. Gabriel talks a lot about you guys. Let me guess your Michael, your Raphael, your God but likes to be called Chuck, and which means your Lucifer. " Bella said gesturing to each person.  
" Correct. Gabriel does talk about us a lot. " Raphael stated looking towards Gabriel.  
" I only know who are by your personalities that Gabriel told me about. Do you mind? " Bella asked them. They all shook their heads while Gabriel smirked. " Michael, Gabriel told me your like a soldier. I know someone like you, a friend actually. You don't really show emotion but you love your family so very much. Raphael, you want to be like Michael. You love your brothers very much and will follow in their lead. Lucifer, you love your family dearly. You love your brothers deeply and care for the angels. Chuck. You love your children very much. Your creations are truly beautiful. Thank you for intervening when the angels were going to kill me and Sera. " Bella said.  
" Your welcome, Bella. I see great things coming from Seraphina. Do you know that Seraphina means fiery-winged in Hebrew? Seraphim is a powerful kind of angel. " Chuck said looking at Sera.  
" Yes. I wanted her to have a name that connected her to heaven, not just by her grace. " Bella said glancing at her daughter and Gabriel. All throughout lunch, everything lightened up. The Archangels were talking about their childhood pranks in heaven before the fall. Everyone was laughing. Bella could see the tension release from Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. They were happy and didn't act like they could be doing other things. Chuck was, even more, happier then he was when he came in. Bella was happy that they decided to do this. Time went by so fast that it was seven in the afternoon already. She looked to her left and saw that Sera was falling asleep.  
" Gabriel, sweetheart. It's getting late. We have to go home. " Bella told Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Sera's sleeping form.  
" Your right. We'll see you guys later, okay? " Gabriel said as he paid for the bill and Bella picked up her sleeping daughter.  
" Definitely. " Chuck said as the others agreed.  
" Goodnight everyone. It was great meeting all of you. " Bella said as she followed Gabriel out and the others vanishing. Bella put her daughter in her car seat and got in the car ready to go home and get to bed.  
" You tired? " Gabriel asked Bella. She nodded as she yawned. " We'll be home soon. " Gabriel added as he drove.  
When Gabriel drove into the Swan's driveway and said, " You go get ready for bed, I'll put Sera down. " He told Bella to which she nodded and headed inside too tired to respond. Gabriel took Sera out of her car seat and into Bella's room and got her dressed into her light blue pajamas. He then placed her on his side of the bed. The reason they didn't have a crib was that they were afraid someone would take her, that someone being Edward, so they kept her between them. Gabriel then got himself ready for bed. Once they were both dressed for bed, Gabriel and Bella slipped into bed with Sera in between them.  
" I love you, Gabriel. " Bella said to him.  
" I love you too. I love you both so much. " Gabriel said as he kissed both his fiancé's and his daughter's foreheads and slowly went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Gabriel opened his eyes to see his fiancé and daughter sound asleep. He quietly got out of bed and covered the two up. He then showered and dressed in a dark red shirt, blue jeans, a dark green jacket, and brown boots. Gabriel went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He started making French toast with fruit, and bacon. As he was making the French toast Dean came in and started the coffee machine.  
" Mornin. " Dean greeted sleepily as he started helping Gabriel with breakfast by cutting up fruit.  
" Morning. Thanks for the help. " Gabriel thanked Dean.  
" No problem. You know last time we. . . talked was when you killed me. Several times. " Dean said awkwardly, trying to rid the silence.  
" Yeah, sorry about that. But I was only helping Sam. Trying to tell him that not everybody can be saved. But- maybe they can. For family, you'll always want too. " Gabriel said heartfully, thinking about Bella and Sera. He'd do anything for them.  
" It's fine. So I heard you guys went to lunch with your family. " Dean said.  
" Yeah. It was eventful. Really, we talked, laughed, shared stories. I don't think I've laughed that much with my family for a long time. " Gabriel said smiling. Gabriel and Dean continued making breakfast while talking and getting along a bit. Soon breakfast was finished and everyone had come to the kitchen and got a plateful of breakfast.  
" What's everyone doing today? " Bella asked.  
" We're heading out. Got a case in Bedford, Ohio. Three people have been found dead at an abandoned mansion. " Sam said as he smiled at Jasmine. Sam and Jasmine had gotten back together after a long talk.  
" Be careful, all of you. " Bella demanded.  
" We will. " Jasmine replied.  
" I'll be leaving today too. Got to get back to work. " Bobby said.  
" Drive safe, would ya? " Charlie asked.  
" Yeah, yeah. " Bobby grumbled.  
" I'm going fishing with Harry Clearwater. What about you three, what are you doing today? " Charlie asked Gabriel and Bella.  
" We're taking Sera to the park. " Gabriel answered. After breakfast was finished Charlie, Bella, and Gabriel said their farewells to Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Jasmine. Bella put Sera in her car seat and got in the car herself.  
" Good luck with your fishing, Charlie. " Gabriel said. He then got in the car and drove to the park.  
Once at the park, Gabriel got out of the car and took Sera out of her car seat as Bella paid the meter. The three of them went over to the swings. As Gabriel put Sera in the baby swing, he put his arm around Bella as he pushed the swing.  
" I like this. Being together. " Bella said as she watched her daughter laugh in the air.  
" I know, I like this too. Being with you makes me happy. I love you, you and our daughter. " Gabriel said kissing Bella.  
" I love you too. Hey, I was thinking about maybe getting a place of our own. You know, can't live with my dad forever and Sera's turning two in a month. She's gonna need her own room. " Bella explained to Gabriel.  
" I think your right. If you want when we get back we can start looking for houses in the area? " Gabriel asked her as he continued pushing the swing. Bella smiled at her fiancé and kissed him.  
" Of course. " Bella told him. Gabriel continued pushing the swing a few minutes longer before they decided to go back to the house since it started to rain._ 'Damn Forks Weather!' _Bella thought.  
It was pouring cats and dogs when Gabriel parked in the driveway. He took Sera out of her car seat and ran into the house with Bella in front of him and quickly ran into the house. Bella took off her jacket and shoes and did the same for Sera as Gabriel took off his. Bella went to the kitchen to start making lunch while Gabriel went to read a story to Sera.  
" Come on Sera. Want to hear a story? " Gabriel asked Sera as he sat on the couch with Sera on his lap. He opened the book and began to read,

On the night you were born,  
The moon smiled with such wonder  
That the stars peeked in to see you  
And the night wind whispered,  
"Life will never be the same."  
Because there had never been anyone like you...ever in the world.  
So enchanted with you were the wind and the rain  
That they whispered the sound of your wonderful name.  
It sailed through the farmland  
High on the breeze...  
Over the ocean...  
And through the trees...  
Until everyone heard it  
And everyone knew  
Of the one and only ever you.  
Not once had there been such eyes,  
Such a nose,  
Such silly, wiggly, wonderful toes.  
When the polar bears heard,  
They danced until dawn.  
From faraway places,  
The geese flew home.  
The moon stayed up until  
Morning next day.  
And none of the ladybugs flew away.  
So whenever you doubt just how special you are  
And you wonder who loves you, how much and how far,  
Listen for geese honking high in the sky.  
(They're singing a song to remember you by.)  
Or notice the bears asleep at the zoo.  
(It's because they've been dancing all night for you!)  
Or drift off to sleep to the sound of the wind.  
(Listen closely...it's whispering your name again!)  
If the moon stays up until morning one day,  
Or a ladybug lands and decides to stay,  
Or a little bird sits at your window awhile,  
It's because they're all hoping to see you smile...  
For never before in story or rhyme  
(not even once upon a time)  
Has the world ever known a you, my friend,  
And it never will, not ever again...  
Heaven blew every trumpet  
And played every horn  
On the wonderful, marvelous  
Night you were born. _(This is called On The Night You Were Born by Nancy Tillman. I got the story off of google.)_

" Lunch is ready! " Bella called as Gabriel closed the book and placed it on the table. He then picked up Sera from his lap and carried her over to her highchair. He then sat down himself.  
" How about we start looking for a house after lunch. " Gabriel asked.  
" Yeah, absolutely. " Bella agreed. Soon they were going to have their very home.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Love ya all! XOXO**


	16. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

Bella and Gabriel had spent the last couple days on her laptop searching for a house big enough for them. Charlie had already known about them searching for a new house. He was happy for them. It meant that the three were going to be a family, and they needed their own space. Charlie also knew that they wanted a place in Forks, so they could be close to home. After days of looking for a house, Bella finally had found one. The one.  
" Gabriel! " Bella shouted excitedly as she looked at the pictures of the house on her laptop. Immediately Gabriel had flown into the living room with a worried expression upon his face.  
" What's wrong! Are you hurt! Is Sera hurt! " Gabriel blurted out, afraid for his family.  
" Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Come sit down, I have to show you something. " Bella told him calmly. Gabriel sat down with a less worried expression. " I've found a house, it might be the house. " Bella added showing him the house. Gabriel looked at the pictures of the house. The house itself had dark blue siding, a brown roof, a beautiful stone walkway that leads to the back yard and had colorful flowerbeds around the house. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen, spacious living room, and holiday-sized dining room. It even showed the backyard, which was extremely spacious. The place was beautiful. _(I'm not good at describing the rooms so just go to Wattpad and look up SupernaturalLover65 and click The Hunter's Love and go to Chapter 15. You'll see the pictures of the house and rooms.)_  
" This looks perfect! " Gabriel exclaimed hugging Bella with one arm.  
" I told you it was. " Bella said smiling happily. " I'll call the realtor and let them know. " Bella added as she pulled out her cell from her back pocket. After a few days of paperwork, Gabriel and Bella would be set to move in three weeks. The pair couldn't wait. The weeks felt like an eternity. Until finally, the day had come, Bella and Gabriel already had their bags packed. While Gabriel was putting the last box in the back of the Jeep, Bella was buckling Sera up in her car seat. The two had gotten into the car and drove seven miles to their new home.  
" Wow. " Bella said amazed as they drove up to the driveway. " It's even better in person. "  
" This house is beautiful. " Gabriel agreed as he got out and took Sera out of her car seat. The trio went into the house and explored each room. Within hours the couple unpacked as their daughter took a nap in her new room.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit short but I hope you guys like it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR TWILIGHT. I FULLY RESPECT THEM, THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY MY FANFIC. **

* * *

After a couple of days of settling in Bella woke up excited. Sera's birthday was tomorrow. This would be Sera's first birthday that Bella would be there to celebrate. Bella got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After her shower, Bella went to her closet to decide what to wear for the day. She decided to wear a red long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. Bella also decided to keep her hair down and headed into Sera's room to get her dressed and something to eat. Bella had put Sera in a cute baby blue shirt with a bunny face on it, black jeans, and black shoes. She took Sera and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put Sera in her highchair and got some yogurt and put it in a bowl for Sera.  
As Bella put the bowl on the highchair for Sera, Gabriel placed two plates with two raspberry muffins on each plate and two glasses of orange juice on the table.  
" Bon appetite. " Gabriel said with a French accent. The two of them sat across from each other and started to eat. " You ready for the big day? " Gabriel asked.  
" Yeah, I can't wait to be married to you. " Bella said happily. " Although, I am afraid that Edward might try to do something. " Bella admitted.  
" I won't let him. " Gabriel told her holding her hand.  
" Hey, how about after breakfast we go over to La Push and you can my childhood friend, Jacob. " Bella suggested. Gabriel thought about it and thought it'd be a good idea to meet some of the natives.  
" I think that'd be a great idea. " Gabriel said.  
After a few moments, the two finished breakfast and put their coats on since it was October and October was always a bit chilly in Forks. Gabriel then put Sera in her coat and put her in her car seat. He went to get in on the passenger side of the car as Bella got in the driver's side. Once they were in and buckled up, Bella drove off to La Push.  
Bella drove into the driveway of Billy Black's house.  
" Wait here. " Bella told Gabriel as she got out of the jeep and walked to the porch and knocked. After a minute it opened revealing Billy Black. " Hi, Billy. I was wondering if Jacob was here. " Bella asked Billy kindly.  
" No sorry Bella. But you can find him at Sam Uley's place. I can give you the address if you like. " Billy told her.  
" That would great, thank you, Billy. " Bella thanked him as he wheeled himself over to the coffee table and wrote down Sam's address. He then wheeled his way back to the door and gave Bella the paper. " Thank you, Billy. I haven't seen you guys in so long, I hope we can hang out altogether some time. " Bella said.  
" I hope so too. " Billy said and closed the door. Bella then hopped back into the jeep and gave the address to Gabriel to put the address into her GPS.  
" Jake's not here. He's at a friend's. Sam Uley. " Bella explained as she drove out of the driveway and followed the directions.  
Once they arrived at Sam Uley's house, she parked and jumped out of the car. Bella opened the back door and took Sera out of her car seat. Bella and Gabriel made their way up to the door. Gabriel knocked and waited a few seconds as a woman with a scar on her face opened the door.  
" What can I do for you two? " The woman asked.  
" Hi, my name's Bella Swan. I'm friends with Jacob Black, is he here? " Bella asked.  
" Not right now but he'll be back in a moment. Why don't you come in out of the cold? " The woman said as she opened the door wide for the three of them to come in. " By the way, my name's Emily. " The woman known as Emily said.  
" This is my fiancé Gabriel and my daughter Sera. " Bella introduced.  
" It's nice to meet you. How old is she? " Emily asked.  
" She'll be turning two tomorrow. " Bella told her.  
" That's great, I bet she's excited. Come on sit down. " Emily said as she went into the living room. " Would you like anything? " Emily asked.  
" Oh, no we already ate breakfast but thank you for asking. " Gabriel said as he played with his daughter, smiling as she laughed. " If you don't mind me asking but how did you get that scar. " Gabriel asked with concern.  
" I did. " A man said as he came into the house followed by nine others, including Jacob. " I had lost my temper and shifted near Emily. " The man who must be Sam.  
" If you want I can heal you? " Gabriel asked as he gave Sera over to me.  
" Want do you mean? " Sam asked confused. Gabriel looked over to me as if asking if he could trust them with the secret. I nodded.  
" My name's Gabriel, Gabriel the Archangel. " Gabriel told them seriously. Everyone looked at Gabriel as if he was insane. Gabriel then stood up and backed away. All of a sudden the lights flickered off and a shadow of Gabriel's wings shown. Everyone was amazed.  
" Okay, do you want to be healed? " Sam asked Emily. She nodded and kissed Sam's lips. Sam then nodded at Gabriel. Gabriel stepped forward and placed his hand on Emily's shoulder. Within seconds Emily's face was healed. Sam looked at her in amazement. " Thank you, Gabriel. " Sam thanked as he shook hands. Gabriel and Bella talked to everyone. Bella shared her hunting stories and assured them she wouldn't attack since they were on their side. Gabriel told them more about Archangels. As Bella was listening to Gabriel telling the pack about how he pranked the Winchesters at an Ohio college, Bella's phone rang. It was from Jasmine. Bella walked to the other side of the room and answered the phone.  
" Hey Jazz, What's up? " Bella answered.  
" Oh nothing much, the Winchesters and I are finishing up a case in North Dakota. We'll be seeing you tomorrow. Couldn't miss out that our Goddaughter is turning two! " Jasmine said excitedly.  
" Can't wait to see you. How are the boys? " Bella asked.  
"They're fine. It's kind of weird without you though. " Jasmine said.  
" Yeah, maybe I'll take a case closer to home. So I'm not too rusty, you know. I'm still a hunter. Just living on the down low. " Bella told her laughing.  
" Yeah, maybe I can join you. You know, B and J back together again. Remember when we were kids, we'd say that all the time like we were detectives. " Jasmine said laughing.  
" Yeah. Good times. " Bella said looking behind her at her fiancé smiling. " Listen I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow, alright? " Bella asked.  
" Yeah, can't wait to see you guys again! Bye, love ya! " Jasmine told Bella.  
" Bye Jazz, stay safe! " Bella told her.  
" I'll try. See ya. " Jasmine said before she hung up. Bella put her phone in her back pocket and walked back to the pack, Gabriel, and Sera. She sat down next to Gabriel and leaned into him as he told one of his stories when he was Loki about pranking the Greek god, Hermes.  
The day went quickly and before the two knew it, it was almost eight thirty. Bella buckled Sera in her car seat and got in the car as Gabriel said his farewells to the pack and thanking them for letting them stay so long. Gabriel then got in the passenger side and kissed Bella. She drove back home without any troubles. As Bella got out of the car she noticed the front door was open.  
" Gabriel. " Bella whisper-shouted to him. Gabriel looked to her and signaled her to be quiet by putting his pointing finger to his lips. He snapped his fingers and the car glowed once. Gabriel had placed a shield on the car so that no one could get to Sera. Both Gabriel and Bella slowly walked towards the door, Gabriel with his Archangel blade and Bella with a silenced gun. As they made their way to the door they heard someone whispering out in pain. A woman. Gabriel signaled that he would go first. She nodded. Gabriel walked in, threw the intruder against the wall and was about to stab her when the woman tried to take his blade away. Gabriel then knocked the woman onto the floor and was about to place his hand on her head to smite her when suddenly the lights turned on. He could now see the intruder. It was . . . . Jasmine! Gabriel got off of her and helped her up.  
" What the hell, Jasmine! I was going to smite you! " Gabriel yelled at her.  
" Yeah, I know! I'm sorry. I was trying to surprise you guys when you got home. " Jasmine said still catching her breath.  
" Well, you certainly surprised us. " Bella said as she walked over. Just then she noticed that Jasmine was bleeding. " Hey, I think he got you. " Bella said pointing to Jasmine's side. Jasmine looked down and gasped.  
" Well, now I know why it hurts so much. " Jasmine said wincing.  
" Sorry. " Gabriel apologized as he put his pointer and middle fingers to Jasmine's forehead and in seconds Jasmine was healed.  
" Thanks. Sorry about you know. Duly noted not to break into an angels house. Hey, where's Sera? " Jasmine asked.  
" She's in the car. Gabriel put a shield up because we thought you were a demon or something. " Bella said as Gabriel went out to lower the shield and take Sera up to bed. " How about I show you to your room? " Bella asked.

" Absolutely. " Jasmine said as she picked up her bag from the corner and followed Bella upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Bella herself went to sleep once Gabriel put Sera to bed.

The next morning Bella woke up to the warmth of Gabriel's arms wrapped around her. His arms tightened around her as if she would disappear.  
" Morning. " Bella said.  
" Morning. " Gabriel said sleepily.  
" Come on, Sera's turning two today! " Bella said excitedly. Bella slipped out of his arms and out of bed to get ready for her daughter's birthday. Once she left the room Gabriel decided to get up and get Sera ready before getting ready himself.  
Bella came back from her shower, she decided to wear a red hoodie, light blue ripped jeans and brown boots.  
Bella then walked downstairs to see Jasmine making eggs, toast, hash browns, and bacon.  
" Wow. You didn't have to cook. " Bella told her.  
" Yeah, but I felt like it. " Jasmine responded finishing up breakfast. Bella set the table and got her daughter some mashed hash browns for her to eat. Once Gabriel came down, he put Sera in her highchair and let her eat her food while he sat down to eat his own with Bella and Jasmine.  
" Alright so everyone should be here at noon until three. " Gabriel said.  
" Yeah. Jasmine will be setting out the snacks and drinks and I'll be making the cake and you'll be barbequing. " Bella said. Gabriel and Jasmine nodded. Once they finished breakfast Bella picked up her daughter from her highchair and put her in the living room where she can play with her toys. Bella then placed a camera next to the baby monitor and placed the other camera in the kitchen so she could keep an eye on Sera. She then started getting all the ingredients out from the pantry and fridge and onto the counter. As Bella started putting the wet ingredients together in a bowl, she looked at the camera and saw her daughter playing with her stuffed bunny. She loved her bunny, it's her favorite animal. Bella then looked back to her bowl and continued making the cake while Jasmine went to the store to get plastic solo cups.

Ding Dong! Gabriel opened the door, revealing Dean, Sam, Charlie, and Bobby.  
" Come one in! " Gabriel said as he guided them into the living room where Bella, Jasmine, and Sera were. " Hey, look who's here! "  
" Dad! I'm so glad you're all here! " Bella said hugging them.  
" We couldn't miss the little one's birthday. " Dean said picking up Sera and playing with her. Bella smiled as she looked at her daughter laughing as she was being thrown up and down by her godfather. Ding Dong! The doorbell rang again.  
" I'll get that. " Bella said as she walked to and opened the door revealing the Cullens excluding Edward and Jacob Black, who was glaring at the Cullens and half of the Cullens glaring at him. Once Bella knew that Edward wasn't there she let them in. " I'm glad your here, come in. " Bella said happily. She then led them to the living room where the others were. " How about introductions. Guys these are the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme and their children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. And this is Jacob Black, my childhood friend. " Bella introduced pointing to each of them. " Cullens, these three are my other childhood best friends Jasmine, Dean, and Sam. And here is my Uncle Bobby. " Bella said introducing her closest family members.  
" It's nice to meet you all. " Esme said. Throughout the party, everyone got to know each other, eat, well those who could eat and altogether had fun. Bella loved this and looked like everyone enjoyed today too. Sera got new toys, mostly stuffed animals, clothes for the cold weather, and more blankets which were great since it was getting colder. Dean was talking to Jacob, Emmett, Gabriel, and Jasper about fighting techniques, Sam was talking to Carlisle about medicine and about all the times he and Dean fixed themselves up whenever they back from a bad hunt, while Jasmine, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella were playing with Sera and talking about everything. Soon it was dark, Sera was sleeping on the couch between Gabriel and Bella and everybody was telling stories.  
" Well, I'm going to take Sera up to bed. " Bella said standing up holding Sera.  
" Yeah, we should be going too. " Carlisle said as he stood up, his family following and thanking Gabriel and Bella for having them. Jacob, Charlie, the Singer, and the Winchesters did the same and left to go home. As Gabriel cleaned up, Bella came down and hugged him.  
" Been a long day. " Bella told him.  
" Yeah, it has. A perfect day. Nothing to worry about, just having fun. " Gabriel said as he finished cleaning up and turned around facing Bella. " I love you. " He said as he kissed her.  
" I love you too, Gabe. " Bella told him. " Come on let's get to bed, lover boy. " Bella told him as she yawned.


	18. Author's Note

I posted a poll that I need your opinion on for the next few chapters. I hope you can help me. You can find it in my profile. Thx sm! XD


	19. Chapter 17

It's been two months since Sera's birthday, Bella was currently getting her daughter dressed for their afternoon at the park. Gabriel wasn't there since he was helping Chuck/God with talking Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer into not destroying the world with the apocalypse. Bella was dressing Sera in a cute pink shirt with white flowers and a black and white plaid bow along with black and white plaid pants. Bella carried her daughter to her jeep and put her in her car seat. She then got in the car herself and drove to the park. The last few months have been peaceful and quiet although Bella felt as though something bad were to happen today, she just didn't know what.

Bella parked in front of the park and got her daughter out and carried her to the swings. Sera was ecstatic to be at the park again. She loved the park, it was her favorite place. Usually, when they go to the park there are other parents and children but there was no one else here. Bella put it off, thinking it was probably just the weather as it did look like it was going to rain. Bella wasn't going to go today either but Sera persisted and Bella did promise they would go today. Bella was pulled out of her trance when she heard her daughter laugh as she went higher and higher on the swing. Sera then turned around and asked, "Mommy can we go on the slide?"

Bella nodded and plucked her daughter from the swing and put her in front of the entrance of the slide. She was turning around to go to the exit to wait for her daughter to come down but saw the man, no monster she never wanted to see. Edward. She was about to grab her knife from her back pocket but he ran in front of her and put his hand her throat and slightly tightened his grip. Losing oxygen Bella fought and swung at him trying to release his grip. She looked into his eyes and saw dark, cold, eyes. They held so many emotions. Anger. Jealousy. Betrayal. Bella did the only she could do and prayed for Gabriel. She screamed for help until she blacked out.

Sera reached the end of the long twisted slide expecting to see her mother like always smiling and laughing, hugging her putting her at the top so she could go again. But she saw no one. She stood up and looked around and felt lonely, realizing she was alone. She cried. She cried for her daddy to come for her, to find her mommy.

* * *

"They are better than us," Gabriel argued.

"They are broken, flawed abortions!" Lucifer shouted back anger rising.

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better. To forgive." Gabriel stated then paused. He heard screaming for help. From Bella. Then crying from Sera. Gabriel's eyes widened. The three brothers stared at him confused. Then Gabriel flew to Earth to where his daughter is crying for him. The other three followed to find Gabriel comforting his sobbing daughter. Raphael took a step forward towards his younger brother and his niece, while Michael crouched down near the slide. Lucifer looking towards his older brother, Michael, saw that he had something. A small sharp object. A hunters' knife.

"Gabriel! " Michael shouted for his brother. Gabriel stood up and hesitantly handed his sleeping daughter to Raphael before walking towards his two eldest brothers. He looked down at Michael's hands and saw Bella's hunting knife. She never left without in case of emergencies. Gabriel was then boiling with anger. Whoever took his fiance had a death wish, and they were going to pay. Lucifer put his hand on Gabriel's should and said, "We'll find her, I promise, Gabriel." Truthfully Lucifer actually cared for Bella. She was probably the only human he could stand. But mostly because he saw how Gabriel was around Bella. She was family and no one takes his family and gets away with it or all hell would rise.

* * *

**Sorry that this is short but I've been very busy and I wanted to get this up. I hope you enjoy and I will get the next chapter up as soon I can.**


	20. Chapter 18

**_~Before~_**

_Luc__ifer put his hand on Gabriel's should and said, "We'll find her, I promise, Gabriel." Truthfully Lucifer actually cared for Bella. She was probably the only human he could stand. But mostly because he saw how Gabriel was around Bella. She was family and no one takes his family and gets away with it or all hell would rise. _

* * *

**_~Now~_**

Gabriel saw red. He was beyond furious. Someone had taken his fiance and left his daughter alone to be kidnapped.

"Gabriel is there anyone that was an enemy to Bella?" Michael asked his brother. Gabriel thought for a second and his eyes widened.

"I know who took her," Gabriel said angrily then added, "Edward Cullen."

"Her possessive ex. A vampire, cold one actually. She left him because she was getting tired of him and broke his promise of not being clingy and acting as though she was made of glass. But before she could break up with him, he broke up with her and left her in the woods. He took his sister, Rosalie, who was Bella's best friend with him along with the rest of his family." Gabriel explained. He looked up and saw that his brothers were furious. Gabriel then decided to go to the Cullen's house and find out where Edward was.

* * *

The four Archangels and Nephilim appeared outside of the Cullens house. Gabriel walked up the stairs and knocked on the door while the other three waited on the porch. Sera woke up noticing they were in another place held onto Raphael tighter. Raphael simply calmed her down with some of his grace. Then the door opened to Esme.

"Gabriel, why don't you and your friends come in," Esme said opening the door wider. The four walked into the house and were greeted by Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett in the living room.

"So Gabriel, what brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's missing. We think Edward took her." Gabriel said.

"We know Dickward took her," Lucifer stated.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked Lucifer.

"Yes, sorry for not introducing them. These are my brothers, Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer. We were in heaven trying to convince these three-"

"Two. You've already got me on your side." Raphael said.

"Yes, sorry. Trying to convince these two to not start the apocalypse. When I heard Bella screaming for help and Sera crying." Gabriel explained.

" Lucifer, as in the Devil. " Carlisle asked shocked.

" Yes. " Lucifer said with his signature smirk.

"The apocalypse." Rosalie stated shocked, "You know what, we can talk about this later. We NEED to find Bella!" Rosalie said panicking.

" I'll see if I can find him. " Alice said and closed her eyes and concentrated.

" What is she doing? " Lucifer asked annoyed as they were wasting time.

" Alice can see the future. Since she can't see Bella's, she can try and see Edward's. " Jasper explained.

**_~Vision~_**

_" Edward! Let me go! " Bella growled at him. Edward slapped her with his free hand as they went into an abandoned building called Lenny's Family Restaurant._

_" No, you belong to me! Not someone else! Not anyone else! " Edward yelled at her._

_" I don't love you! I never have! Especially after you kept treating me like a fucking object! " Bella spat in his face._

_" If I can't have you, no one can! " Edward yelled at her. He then pushed her on the ground held her hands above her with one hand and turned her head with the other. Edward then bit into her neck and drank her blood. Bella screamed for help but no one could hear. She started __fighting, trying to get him off of her so she could get back to Gabriel and Sera. But as he drank more and more of her blood, she became too weak to fight and slowly stopped. Her heartbeat slowly giving up and her dead, fearful eyes looking to the wall as a tear slid down her already wet cheeks. Edward stood up, not even attempting to wipe the blood off his face, looked down at her motionless corpse and said, " Now to kill that abomination child of yours. "_

**_~End Of Vision~_**

Alice screamed as she saw what Edward did! Once her vision ended she looked to Gabriel with panic and fear in her eyes, " He's going to kill her! He's at Lenny's Family Restaurant in Port Angelas, it was abandoned two years ago! " Gabriel looked ready to kill, he was about to fly to her when Michael stopped him.

" We're going with you. Bella's our family too. " Michael told him, Raphael and Lucifer nodded. Raphael gave Sera to Rosalie and she was her godmother.

" Let's go kill dumbass Dickward! " Lucifer yelled angrily. The four Archangels then left to save Bella and kill Dickward, sorry Edward. No, Dickward.

* * *

The four Archangels appeared inside the entrance of the abandoned restaurant. They walked further into the dark room and saw him. He was on top of Bella drinking her blood. She was slowly getting weaker just like Alice had seen. Gabriel ran over and threw Edward off of her. Gabriel kneeled down next to Bella, she had lost so much blood and her pulse was weak.

" Raphael! " Gabriel shouted for his brother. The love of his life was dying and he had to, no he wanted to kill Edward. Besides Raphael was a better healer than him as he was the Archangel of Healing. Raphael quickly ran over to his brother and started healing Bella while Lucifer and Michael held Edward so he couldn't get away. They didn't have to since they were Archangels but they were pissed and wanted Edward dead and to never hurt Bella or anyone ever again. Gabriel silently told Michael and Lucifer to rip off Dickwards arms.

You could hear a screech like metal hitting metal and both of his arms were gone.

" You have obsessed over my fiance for way too long and no one can save you now. You should've thought not to fight with an Archangel or they'll bring friends. Have you met my siblings? " He asked Dickward without a care, " Over there healing Bella is Raphael, Archangel of Healing, " He said pointing towards Raphael and Bella. " This is my brother Michael, Archangel of Protection, " he said pointing to the right side of Edward. " And this is Lucifer, you may refer to him as Satan and the Devil. " Gabriel said pointing to the left side of Edward. Edward looked over to Lucifer. His eyes widened and panicked, he tried to run but was held by his shoulders that were somehow still connected even though the two ripped his arms off. " And finally I am Gabriel, Bella's fiance and the Archangel of Revelation or Announcement. " Gabriel said and pulled Edward's head off his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. The three brothers stand back as Gabriel snaps his fingers and the body is lit on fire. The three then walk over to Raphael and Bella. Gabriel kneeled down next to Raphael and Bella and asks, " How is she? " His voice is laced with fear as his mind wonders to his deepest, darkest fear. Losing Bella. The love of his life. The mother of his daughter.

" She'll be fine after some rest for a couple of days. " Raphael told him.

" Thank you. " Gabriel told his brother. He then lifted Bella into his arms and turned to his brothers and asked, " Could one of you pick up Sera for me? I'm going to take Bella back to the house. "

" Of course. We'll all go. " Michael told him gesturing to himself, Lucifer, and Raphael. Gabriel nodded and flew back home.

* * *

The three Archangels appeared back in the Cullens house, scaring the vampire family of their sudden appearance.

" Dickward is dead and Bella is home safe with Gabriel. " Lucifer told the family.

" She will be resting for a few days as she was close to death. Luckily we got there in time, thank you. " Raphael explained to them.

" We are here to bring Sera back home. " Michael told them. Rosalie stepped over with Sera asleep in her arms, most likely to the frightening day Dickward put her through. Almost losing her mother had traumatized her and almost getting kidnapped if Gabriel and his brothers didn't get there when they did. Michael took his sleeping niece into his arms and left with his brothers just as suddenly as they appeared.


End file.
